My Padawan's a Vampire
by EzraBridgerIsMyLove
Summary: A Star Wars Rebels / Twilight / My Babysitter's a Vampire / Violetta Crossover. Ezra begins to suffer changes from one day and begins to crave for blood. Kanan and Hera try to help you get through this frightening stage. The title is a reference to My Babysitter's a Vampire. AU Star Wars Rebels Story. Has translations of chapters. EzraXVioletta!
1. Renesmee

**Oi gente! Eu decidi escrever essa história porque hoje mesmo eu vi uma maratona da série "My Babysitter's a Vampire" e eu me senti inspirada! Além disso, o título da série me deu inspiração para o título de Fanfic. Essa história também é um Crossover com a saga Twilight por Ezra ser parente de Bella e Edward. Também isso é uma referência a essas duas grandes produções (só que eu não vi os filmes de Twilight então não me julguem se eu** **escrevi algo diferente em Twilight mas eu li muito a Wikipédia dos filmes e já sei muito da história). Star Wars Rebels/Twilight/My Babysitter's a Vampire/Violetta Crossover!**

 **PS: Isso é um Crossover com Violetta também por Violetta ser a namorada do Ezra! Ezraletta!**

* * *

Ezra não tinha muitos familiares. Apenas um irmão e uma namorada. Os dois num planeta distante. Com isso, ele não conhecia muito a sua família. Mas uma parte de sua família ele conhecia. Uma parte que ele nunca quis conhecer.

Com seus parentes, ele herdou um dom e uma maldição. E isso dava medo nele. Por isso, ele escondia da tripulação. O monstro que era por dentro.

Ele já possuía o corpo de alicórnio e os poderes de gelo mas não tinha certeza se possuía "O Dom". Podia ser um perigo para as pessoas que o rodeavam.

Era um dia comum em sua torre. Ezra estava lendo seu livro favorito em sua cama. Mesmo sendo meio sujo, era muito mais confortável que o quarto dele e Zeb. Ele gostava de ler na sua cama, principalmente seu diário.

Era dia 11 de setembro no Império Galáctico. Essa data não era importante para Ezra ou para qualquer um, mas logo ia começar a ser.

Ezra escrevia no seu diário quando, por uma janela, a luz do Sol entrou. A luz aumentou e chegou nos olhos de Ezra.

\- Oh! Tudo bem se eu sou do lado da luz mas não é para exagerar! - disse Ezra rindo.

Ele se levantou da cama foi até a janela para cobrir o Sol com a cortina. Quando ele ia fechar, ele olhou para trás e viu algo surpreendente. O Sol fez símbolos esquisitos na parede.

\- O-O que... é isso?! - disse Ezra.

O alicórnio se aproximou e deu uma boa olhada nos símbolos. Eles eram desconhecidos para Ezra mas ao mesmo tempo, familiares.

\- Espere! Eu já vi isso antes! - disse Ezra.

Ele correu para estante de livros. Com velocidade, Ezra revirou os livros. Ele parou quando achou um livro grosso, com um símbolo estranho na capa grossa. Ezra abriu o livro numa página com os símbolos das paredes. Ele foi para a parede e se sentou. Ele olhou para o livro e para a parede. Começou a traduzir o que estava na parede.

\- Hoje... É... O... Dia... Que... A... Eterna... Nasceu... - traduziu Ezra.

Ele pensou por um instante.

\- Espere! Hoje! Eterna! Nasceu! Mm... - disse Ezra encolhendo os braços.

Ezra não sabia o que isso significava então foi para o Fantasma.

* * *

No Fantasma, a tripulação esperava Ezra para poderem explicar a próxima missão.

\- Esse garoto não chega nunca? A onde ele está? - disse Kanan andando em círculos, com raiva.

\- Se acalme Kanan. Quando ele chegar, eu aposto que terá uma boa explicação sobre o por quê dele se atrasar hoje. - disse Hera.

\- Espero que tenha uma boa explicação. - disse Kanan.

Nesse mesmo instante, Ezra entrou na cabine com um olhar distante.

\- Ezra! A onde você estava? Era para você estar aqui há 1 hora atrás! - disse Kanan.

\- Eu sei. Mas digamos que eu tive uns "contratempos mágicos" na minha torre. - disse Ezra.

\- Que tipo de contratempos mágicos, garoto? - disse Zeb.

\- Bem... Eu não consigo explicar mas uns símbolos esquisitos apareceram na parede da torre e eu traduzi mas eu não pude compreender o significado. - disse Ezra.

\- E o que dizia? - disse Sabine.

\- Hoje é o dia que a Eterna nasceu. - disse Ezra.

A tripulação olhou um para o outro, confusa com a frase.

\- Você tem alguma teoria do que isso significa? - disse Kanan.

\- Bem, hoje é o dia que a minha avó nasceu. O nome dela era Renesmee. - disse Ezra.

Zeb não pode deixar de rir um pouco do nome da avó de Ezra. Renesmee? Esquecendo a risada do parceiro, Ezra continuou.

\- Continuando, eu acho que eterna significa que ela era filha de um vampiro. - disse Ezra.

\- Espere. Vampiro? Tipo aquele com presas, velocidade é... sede de sangue? - disse Sabine.

\- Exatamente! A mãe era humana e o pai era vampiro. Eu acho que o nome era... Bella e Edward ou coisa parecida. - disse Ezra.

\- Isso quer dizer que... você é um vampiro?! - disse Zeb.

\- Ezra ficou em silêncio por um tempo, até começar a rir.

\- Sério?! Vampiro?! Isso foi muito engraçado gente! Eu já sou um alicórnio com poderes de gelo! Por que eu seria um vampiro também?! - disse Ezra rindo.

A tripulação ficou em silêncio.

\- Eu sei que estamos pensando maluquice mas você é parente de vampiro e alicórnio? Você é parente de mais alguma coisa esquisita? - disse Kanan.

\- Só uma. - disse Ezra.

\- Ah é? O que - disse Hera.

\- Lobisomem. - disse Ezra.

A tripulação arregalou os olhos. Ezra é parente de alicórnio, humano, vampiro e lobisomem!

\- Que que foi?! Minha avó se casou com um lobisomem mas eu não herdei nada do meu avô Jacob! - disse Ezra.

Os outros não disseram nada, só ficaram olhando para Ezra assustados.

\- Olha garoto... Todo o dia você arranja um jeito de nos assustar! Você esconde mais alguma coisa? - disse Kanan.

\- Só uma. Meu nome completo é Ezra Carlie Cullen Black Bridger. - disse Ezra.

O resto da tripulação ficou sem palavras. Ezra caminhou até o quarto.

\- Espere. Ezra, você tem certeza que você não é um vampiro? - disse Kanan.

\- Tenho, Kanan. Eu não tenho sede de sangue ou presas. Quando voltamos de uma batalha e vocês estão sangrando eu não tenho vontade de... ir até vocês... aproximar de seus pescoços e... sugar o sangue e sentir o gosto da eternidade... - disse Ezra olhando constante para a tripulação com os olhos vidrados.

A tripulação começou a ter medo e se afastaram de Ezra.

\- Qual é o tipo sanguíneo de vocês? - disse Ezra.

\- EZRA! - gritaram a tripulação ao mesmo tempo.

\- Se acalmem. Estou apenas brincando. Eu não sou um vampiro e nunca serei um! - disse Ezra indo para o quarto.

Mesmo com a certeza, Ezra não sabia o que estava para enfrentar ou o que ia se tornar.


	2. Translate

**Hi people! I decided to write this story because today I saw a marathon in Netflix of the TV show "My Babysitter's a Vampire" and I felt inspired! In addition, the series title gave me inspiration for the title of Fanfic. This story is also a crossover with the Twilight saga by Ezra be related to Bella and Edward. This is also a reference to these two major productions (except I have not seen the Twilight movies so do not judge me if I wrote something different in Twilight but I too have read the Wikipedia movies and I know a lot of history). Star Wars Rebels / Twilight / My Babysitter's a Vampire / Violetta Crossover!**

 **PS: That's a Crossover with Violetta because Violetta is Ezra's girlfriend! Ezraletta!**

* * *

Ezra did not have many relatives. Only a brother and girlfriend. Both on a distant planet. Thus, he did not know much about his family. But a part of his family he knew. A party that he never wanted to know.

With his relatives, he inherited a gift and a curse. And that was frightening him. So he hid the crew. The monster that was inside.

He already had the body of alicórnio and ice powers but was not sure if he had "The Gift". It could be a danger to people around him.

It was a typical day in her tower. Ezra was reading your favorite book in her bed. Even though it means dirty, it was much more comfortable than his room and Zeb. He liked to read in your bed, especially his diary.

It was September 11 in the Galactic Empire. This date was not important to Ezra or for anyone, but would soon begin to be.

Ezra wrote in his diary when, through a window, the sunlight came in. The light grew and came in Ezra's eyes.

\- Oh! Is it okay if I'm on the light side but not to exaggerate! - Ezra said laughing.

He rose from the bed to the window to cover the sun with the curtain. When he was close, he looked back and saw something amazing. The sun did weird symbols on the wall.

\- W-What ... is this ?! - Ezra said.

The alicorn approached and took a good look at the symbols. They were unknown to Ezra but at the same time family.

\- Wait! I've seen it before! - Ezra said.

He ran bookcase. With speed, Ezra rolled his books. He stopped when he found a thick book with a strange symbol in thick cover. Ezra opened the book on a page with the symbols of the walls. He went to the wall and sat down. He looked at the book and to the wall. He began to translate what was on the wall.

\- Today ... is ... the ... day ... What ... the ... Eternal ... was born ... - translated Ezra.

He thought for a moment.

\- Wait! Today! Eternal! Born! Mm ... - Ezra said shrugging his arms.

Ezra did not know what it meant then went to the Ghost.

In Ghost, the crew expected Ezra to be able to explain the next mission.

\- This kid never comes? Where is he? - Kanan said going in circles, angry.

\- Calm down Kanan. When he comes, I'll bet a good explanation of why it is late today. - Hera said.

\- I hope he have a good explanation. - Kanan said.

At that moment, Ezra entered the cabin with a faraway look.

\- Ezra! Where were you? You were supposed to be here 1 hour ago! - Kanan said.

\- I know. But let's say I had a "magical mishaps" in my tower. - Ezra said.

\- What kind of magical mishaps, kid? - Zeb said.

\- Well ... I can not explain but some weird symbols appeared on the wall of the tower and I translated but I could not understand the meaning. - Ezra said.

\- What say? - Sabine said.

\- Today is the day that the Eternal was born. - Ezra said.

The crew looked at each other, confused by the phrase.

\- You have a theory of what this means? - Kanan said.

\- Well, today is the day that my grandmother was born. Her name is Renesmee. - Ezra said.

Zeb can not help but laugh a little name of Ezra's grandmother. Renesmee? Forgetting the partner laugh, Ezra continued.

\- Continuing, I think eternal means she was the daughter of a vampire. - Ezra said.

\- Wait. Vampire? Type one with fangs, speed and... bloodlust? - Sabine said.

\- Exactly! The mother was human and his father was a vampire. I think the name was Bella and Edward or something like that... - Ezra said.

\- That means... you're a vampire?! - Zeb said.

Ezra was silent for a while, until I started to laugh.

\- Seriously?! Vampire?! That was very funny people! I'm already an alicorn with ice powers! Why would I be a vampire too?! - Ezra said laughing.

The crew was silent.

\- I know we're thinking crazy but you're relative of a vampire and an alicorn? Are you related to any more weird? - Kanan said.

\- Only one. - Ezra said.

\- Oh yes? What? - Hera said.

\- Werewolf. - Ezra said.

The crew's eyes widened. Ezra is alicórnio relative, human, vampire and werewolf!

\- What was that?! My grandmother married a werewolf but I didn't inherit anything from my grandfather Jacob! - Ezra said.

Others said nothing, they were just looking frightened Ezra.

\- Look kid... Every day you arrange a way to scare us! You hide something else? - Kanan said.

\- Only one. My full name is Ezra Carlie Cullen Black Bridger. - Ezra said.

The rest of the crew was speechless. Ezra walked into the room.

\- Wait. Ezra, are you sure you're not a vampire? - Kanan said.

\- I'm sure, Kanan. I'm not bloodthirsty or prey. When we returned from a battle and you are bleeding I have no desire to... go to you... closer to their necks and suck the blood... and get a taste of eternity... - he said Ezra constant looking for crew with glazed eyes.

The crew began to be afraid and turned away from Ezra.

\- What is the blood type of you? - Ezra said.

\- EZRA! - Shouted the crew at the same time.

\- Calm down. I'm just kidding. I'm a vampire and I will never be one! - said Ezra heading into the room.

Even with the knowledge, Ezra did not know what was about to face or what he would become.


	3. Mudanças

Depois da conversa com a tripulação, Ezra tinha certeza que ele não era um vampiro. Mas ele estava errado.

A noite foi uma tortura. Enquanto Zeb dormia, Ezra se contorcia na cama com dor. Ele sentia seu coração bater rápido. Ele sentia como se mil facas perfuravam seu corpo. Seu sangue começou a ferver, depois começou a congelar. Seus hormônios começaram a mudar.

Sua pele começou a ficar pálida de tanta dor e outra coisa. Ele mal conseguia dormir desse jeito.

* * *

Horas se passaram e amanheceu. Toda a tripulação estava na cabine principal. Bem, nem todos. Ezra era o único que não estava lá.

\- O Ezra ainda não acordou? - disse Hera.

\- Não. Isso é estranho pois ele costuma acordar antes de nós! - disse Kanan.

\- Zeb, você viu ele no quarto? - disse Sabine.

\- Sim mas ele estava parecia estar mal. Como se estivesse doente. - disse Zeb.

\- E se ele está? - disse Sabine.

\- Não. Ele estava congelando e ao mesmo tempo... pelando de calor. Ele até estava mais pálido do que antes! - disse Zeb.

Kanan, Hera e Sabine acharam isso estranho. E se Ezra estivesse doente?

Nesse momento, Ezra entrou na cabine, parecendo doente e pálido.

\- Ezra! Você está bem? Você está pálido! - disse Hera.

\- E-Estou... - disse Ezra.

A voz de Ezra estava tão fraca e seca que parecia ter sido torturado.

\- Mas garoto, olha para você. Você está pálido, parece doente e seu cifre ficou maior que suas orelhas! - disse Zeb.

\- Olha, eu estou... Espere. Meu cifre sempre foi assim! - disse Ezra.

\- Isso não importa agora. Ezra, você está realmente se sentindo bem? - disse Kanan.

\- Sim... Eu acho... - disse Ezra.

Sem descordarem, o resto da tripulação começaram a fazer seus afazeres do dia-a-dia, mesmo achando o estado de saúde de Ezra meio estranho. Até o próprio achou isso.

Mais tarde naquele mesmo dia, no campo, Kanan esperava Ezra para treinar os poderes Jedi. O garoto estava demorando muito. De alguma forma, desde que acordou, o alicórnio estava estranho. Será que tinha alguma coisa a ver com sua conexão vampira? Essa era a pergunta que a tripulação se fazia toda hora.

Depois de um tempo, Kanan estava começando a desistir de treinar Ezra naquele dia. Ele se aproximou de uma das asas do Fantasma.

\- Por que o Ezra está demorando tanto? Será que isso tem a ver com os avós vampiros? - disse Kanan.

\- Na verdade são meus bisavós. - disse uma voz familiar.

Kanan arregalou os olhos. Ele olhou par a cima e viu Ezra de cabeça para baixo se segurando com a cauda, como um vampiro.

\- AHH! - gritou Kanan assustado.

Ezra desceu de onde estava se segurando.

\- Se acalme! É só uma brincadeira! Quis brincar com você porque eu sei que vocês estão pensando que eu sou um vampiro! - disse Ezra fazendo uma voz assombrosa.

\- Desculpe pensarmos isso mas você está pálido, é parente de vampiros e lobisomens e está agindo estranho desde que contou sobre seus avós. Ia ser estranho se você não fosse um vampiro! - disse Kanan.

\- Por favor! A única coisa que eu me pareço com um vampiro é a vontade de lamber seu pescoço! - disse Ezra.

\- O que?! - disse Kanan.

\- Brincadeira! Nem tanto. Mas falando sério, eu sou parente de seres sobrenaturais mas não sou um vampiro ou um lobisomem. Para com essas superstições malucas sobre seres vampíricos! - disse Ezra.

\- Tudo bem. Eu só pensava nisso por você está pálido como um vampiro. - disse Kanan.

\- Mas eu não sou. Ok? Eu tenho poderes de gelo. Algum dia isso aconteceria! Me tornar um pouco mais branco mas isso não quer dizer que eu tenho sede de sangue. - disse Ezra.

Esquecendo o papo de vampirismo, os dois foram treinar. Ezra ligou o sabre de luz, que brilhou mais do que antes. O brilho quase cegou Ezra, mesmo que isso nunca aconteceu antes.

\- Ezra, você está bem? - disse Kanan.

\- Sim... Foi só... uma dor nos olhos... - disse Ezra.

Deixando isso de lado, Kanan ligou se sabre de luz. Num movimento rápido, Kanan e Ezra começaram a usar os sabres de luz para lutaram um contra o outro para treinamento de defesa.

De alguma forma, Ezra estava mais rápido e ágil como antes. Com todas essas mudanças, Kanan começou a desconfiar da história de Ezra não ser um vampiro. Num outro movimento, Kanan deixou o sabre de luz bater em sua perna, que começou a sangrar.

\- Kanan! Você está bem?! - disse Ezra indo até Kanan.

\- Sim... Ah! Minha perna está sangrando! - disse Kanan vendo a perna já vermelha de sangue.

\- Sério?! Eu nem percebi! - disse Ezra.

Ezra tirou o pano da calça em cima da perna ferida e viu como se fosse um mar de sangue. Ezra parou e ficou olhando para o sangue, com os olhos vidrados.

Kanan percebeu o olhar do padawan na sua perna sangrando. Ele começou a sentir medo.

\- Hum... Ezra... Você está bem?... - disse Kanan.

\- Sim. Esse cheiro... - disse Ezra parecendo sentir um cheiro delicioso.

\- Che-Cheiro de que?! - disse Kanan começando a se afastar.

Ao perceber o medo do Mestre, Ezra saiu do transe e mexeu a cabeça.

\- Nada. Nada. Eu só... estava pensando longe... - disse Ezra.

\- Ok... - disse Kanan meio assustado.

\- Vem. Eu te ajudo a andar. Vamos tratar dessa ferida. Deixa que eu te ajudo pessoalmente. - disse Ezra ajudando Kanan a se levantar.

Ezra levou Kanan para o Fantasma, ajudando com a perna ferida.

Kanan percebeu que Ezra estava muito estranho. Assustador, na verdade. Quando o alicórnio olhou para a perna cheia de sangue, parecia estar morrendo de fome e olhando para sua comida favorita. Isso começou a ficar sobrenatural. Um ser das trevas ia nascer.


	4. Translate 2

After the conversation with the crew, Ezra was sure he was not a vampire. But he was wrong.

The night was torture. While Zeb slept, Ezra writhed on the bed in pain. He felt his heart beat fast. It felt like a thousand knives pierced her body. His blood began to hot, then began to freeze. Your hormones began to change.

His skin began to turn pale with pain and something else. He could barely sleep that way.

* * *

Hours passed and dawn. The entire crew was in the main cabin. Well, not all. Ezra was the one who was not there.

\- Ezra still didn't wake up? - Hera said.

\- No. That's weird as it tends to wake up before us! - Kanan said.

\- Zeb, you saw him in the room? - Sabine said.

\- Yes but he was seemed to be wrong. Like sick. - Zeb said.

\- What if he? - Sabine said.

\- Nope. He was freezing while ... piping hot heat. He was even paler than before! - Zeb said.

Kanan, Hera and Sabine found that odd. And if Ezra was sick?

At that time, Ezra entered the cabin, looking sick and pale.

\- Ezra! Are you okay? You're pale! - Hera said.

\- I-I'm ... - Ezra said.

Ezra's voice was so weak and drought that appeared to have been tortured.

\- But kid looks at you. You are pale, he looks ill and his horn was higher than your ears! - Zeb said.

\- Look, I'm ... Wait. My horn always been that way! - Ezra said.

\- It does not matter now. Ezra, you are really feeling well? - Kanan said.

\- Yes ... I think ... - Ezra said.

No disagree with me the rest of the crew began to make their business of all days, even finding Ezra health kinda weird. Until the very thought it.

* * *

Later that same day, in the field, Kanan expected Ezra to train the Jedi powers. The boy was taking too long. Somehow, since he woke up, the alicorn was strange. Did it have anything to do with his vampire connection? That was the question that the crew was done all the time.

After a while, Kanan was beginning to give up coaching Ezra that day. He approached one of the Ghost wings.

\- Why Ezra's taking so long? Does this have to do with vampires grandparents? - Kanan said.

\- Actually they are my great-grandparents. - said a familiar voice.

Kanan's eyes widened. He looked up and saw the pair Ezra upside down clinging to the tail, like a vampire.

\- AHH! - Kanan shouted scared.

Ezra came to where I was holding.

\- Calm down! It's just a joke! I wanted to play with you because I know you're thinking that I'm a vampire! - said Ezra.

\- Sorry but you think it is pale, is a relative of vampires and werewolves and is acting strange since told of his grandparents. It would be strange if you were not a vampire! - Kanan said.

\- Please! The only thing that I look like a vampire's will lick your neck! - Ezra said.

\- What?! - Kanan said.

\- Joke! Not so much. But seriously, I'm a relative of supernatural beings but I am not a vampire or a werewolf. Stop with these crazy superstitions about vampire conection! - Ezra said.

\- All right. I just thought of it by you is pale as a vampire. - Kanan said.

\- But I'm not. Okay? I have ice powers. Someday this would happen! I become a little more white but that does not mean I have bloodlust. - Ezra said.

Forgetting the chat of vampirism, the two were training. Ezra called the lightsaber, which shone more than before. The brightness almost blinded Ezra, even if it has never happened before.

\- Ezra, are you okay? - Kanan said.

\- Yes ... I was just ... a pain in the eyes ... - Ezra said.

That aside, Kanan was called lightsaber. In one swift motion, Kanan and Ezra began using lightsabers to have fought against each other for defense training.

Somehow, Ezra was faster and more agile as before. With all these changes, Kanan began to suspect the Ezra story not be a vampire. In another move, Kanan left the lightsaber hit his leg, which began to bleed.

\- Kanan! Are you okay ?! - Said Ezra going to Kanan.

\- Yes... Ah! My leg is bleeding! - Kanan said seeing the already red leg.

\- Really?! I did not even notice! - Ezra said.

Ezra took off his pants cloth on the injured leg and watched as if it were a sea of blood. Ezra stopped and stared at the blood, with glazed eyes.

Kanan realized the look of padawan in his leg bleeding. He began to feel afraid.

\- Um... Ezra... are you okay?... - said Kanan.

\- Yes... That smell. - said Ezra feel like a delicious smell.

\- Sme-Smell?! - Kanan said starting to walk away.

Realizing the fear of the Master, Ezra came out of the trance and shook his head.

\- Nothing. Nothing. I just... I was thinking far... - Ezra said.

\- Ok... - Kanan said little scared.

\- Come. I'll help you walk. We will treat this wound. Let me help you personally. - said Ezra helping Kanan to rise.

Ezra Kanan led to the Ghost, helping with the wounded leg.

Kanan realized that Ezra was very strange. Scary, actually. When the alicórnio looked at the bloody leg, he seemed to be starving and looking for their favorite food. It started to get supernatural. A darkness creature was born.


	5. Sede de Sangue

Ezra e Kanan entraram no Fantasma. O alicórnio estava ajudando Kanan a andar por causa da perna ferida, cheia de sangue. Logo que entraram, chamaram a atenção de Hera.

\- O que aconteceu?! - disse Hera.

\- Cortei minha perna com o sabre de luz. - disse Kanan.

Hera olhou para a perna ensanguentada de Kanan e se agachou para ver mais de perto. Ela pegou uma toalha e secou a perna. Ela entregou a toalha para Ezra, que ficou olhando para a toalha vermelha com um olhar vidrado.

\- O excesso de sangue acabou mas é preciso tratar melhor dessa perna. Ezra, você pode acompanhar Kanan para a cabine médica? - disse Hera.

Ela percebeu que Ezra ainda estava olhando para o sangue na toalha, molhando os cascos com o sangue de seu Mestre.

\- Ezra? Ezra! - disse Hera.

\- Hum? O que? - disse Ezra saindo do transe.

\- Você pode ajudar Kanan a ir para a cabine médica? - disse Hera.

\- Claro. - disse Ezra.

Antes de Ezra levar Kanan para a cabine médica, Kanan parou.

\- Hera, eu posso falar com você? A sós? - disse Kanan.

\- Sim. - disse Hera.

\- Vou esperar na cabine. - disse Ezra.

Depois que Ezra saiu, Kanan ficou com um olhar preocupado e assustado.

\- O que foi? - disse Hera.

\- Quando eu feri minha perna com o sabre de luz e ela começou a sangrar, Ezra ficou estranho, olhando para a ferida. Ele pareceu que... que... - disse Kanan.

\- Que o que? - disse Hera.

\- Ele pareceu que queria beber meu sangue. - disse Kanan.

Hera pensou por um momento. Será que seu potrinho era um vampiro? Sede de sangue? E se isso fosse verdade? Como poderia ser a vivência deles?

\- Kanan... Você está querendo dizer que Ezra é um vampiro? - disse Hera.

\- Não tenho certeza. Ele está agindo estranho desde que leu aquelas palavras na parede. - disse Kanan.

\- Mas isso é impossível! Ezra é um alicórnio! Um herbívoro! Ele já é sobrenatural o bastante! Por que você acha que Ezra é um vampiro? - disse Hera.

Enquanto isso, em outra cabine, Ezra estava sentado na mesa olhando atentamente para a Zeb, Sabine e Chopper, na cabine ao lado com a porta aberta. Na verdade, ele estava olhando para os pescoços deles ( ** _pelo menos que, tem pescoço_** ). Sabine percebeu.

\- Oi Ezra. Você não devia estar treinando? - disse Sabine.

\- Bem, digamos que houve um "acidente", envolvendo sangue, com Kanan. - disse Ezra.

\- E-Envolvendo sangue?! - disse Zeb.

Ezra mexeu com a cabeça respondendo 'sim'. Começando a sentir medo, Sabine, Zeb e Chopper se afastaram um pouco de Ezra.

\- O-O que aconteceu?! - disse Zeb.

\- Seu sabre de luz cortou a perna dele e sangrou. Sangue vermelho como uma rosa vermelha. - disse Ezra mordendo uma fruta meiloruun em cima da mesa.

Zeb, Sabine e Chopper se afastaram mais, com medo. Nesse momento, a porta abriu e Kanan e Hera entraram.

\- Ezra, vem aqui um instante. - disse Hera.

Ezra, sem dizer nada, se levantou e foi até os dois, enquanto Sabine e Zeb ficaram olhando para ele, com expressões de medo.

\- Queremos te perguntar uma coisa e queremos a verdade. - disse Hera.

\- Sim. - disse Ezra.

\- Desde que você falou de seus parentes vampiros ontem, você tem agido de forma estranha. Tem certeza que não tem nada de errado acontecendo com você? - disse Hera.

\- Eu estou bem. Você estão pensando que eu sou um vampiro não é? - disse Ezra.

\- Não. É que... É que... - disse Kanan.

\- Vocês estão com medo de mim. Acham que eu sou um monstro? - disse Ezra.

\- É claro que não! Você não é um monstro! Você não é um vampiro! Nós estávamos errados. Devíamos ter confiado em você quando disse que não tem aspectos vampíricos e é verdade. - disse Hera.

\- Desculpe. - disse Kanan.

Ezra ficou por um tempo. Ele deu uma risadinha.

\- Tudo bem. Eu desculpo vocês. - disse Ezra.

Com isso, Ezra ajudou Kanan para ir a cabine médica. Enquanto isso, Hera, Sabine e Zeb ficaram olhando para os dois.

\- Não acredito que achamos Ezra era um vampiro. Nós fomos mesmo ingênuos de verdade nessa acusação. Ezra não é um vampiro. - disse Hera.

Enquanto ela falava, Chopper viu a fruta meiloruun que Ezra mordeu e mostrou para Zeb, que se assustou ao ver isso.

\- Hum... Eu pensaria duas vezes antes de falar isso... - disse Zeb.

\- Por quê? - disse Hera.

Quando Hera se virou para ver do que Zeb estava falando, Zeb mostrou a fruta meiloruun. Ela estava com marcas de presas pequenas!

Enquanto isso, Ezra estava enfaixando a perna de Kanan. Quando Kanan não estava vendo, Ezra abriu a boca rapidinho, mostrando um par de pequenas presas. Duas pequenas presas que se tornariam maiores.


	6. Translate 3

Ezra and Kanan entered the Ghost. The alicorn Kanan was helping to walk because of leg wound, full of blood. Once entered, they caught the attention of Hera.

\- What happened?! - Hera said.

\- I cut my leg with the lightsaber. - Kanan said.

Hera looked at the bloodied leg Kanan and bent down to get a closer look. She grabbed a towel and wiped his leg. She handed the towel to Ezra, who stared at the red towel with a glazed look.

\- Excess blood is over but we need to better treat this leg. Ezra, you can track Kanan to the medical cabin? - Hera said.

She realized that Ezra was still staring at the blood on the towel, soaking the hooves with the blood of their Master.

\- Ezra? Ezra! - Hera said.

\- Huh? What? - Said Ezra out of trance.

\- You can help Kanan to go to the medical cabin? - Hera said.

\- Of course. - Ezra said.

Before Ezra Kanan lead to the medical cabin, Kanan stopped.

\- Hera, can I talk to you? Alone? - Kanan said.

\- Yes. - Ivy said.

\- I'll wait in the cab. - Ezra said.

After Ezra left, Kanan got a look worried and scared.

\- What it was? - Hera said.

\- When I hurt my leg with the lightsaber and she started bleeding, Ezra was strange, looking at the wound. It seemed that... that... - Kanan said.

\- What the what? - Hera said.

\- He seemed to want to drink my blood. - Kanan said.

Hera thought for a moment. Does your foal was a vampire? Bloodlust? And if that were true? How could the experience of them?

\- Kanan... You mean that Ezra is a vampire? - Hera said.

\- I'm not sure. He's acting weird since he read the words on the wall. - Kanan said.

\- But that's impossible! Ezra is an alicorn! A herbivore! He is already supernatural enough! Why do you think that Ezra is a vampire? - Hera said.

Meanwhile, in another cabin, Ezra was sitting at the table looking closely at Zeb, Sabine and Chopper in the next stall with the door open. In fact, he was looking at their necks ( ** _at least that has neck_** ). Sabine realized.

\- Hi Ezra. Should not you be training? - Sabine said.

\- Well, let's say there was an "accident" involving blood, with Kanan. - Ezra said.

\- I-Involving blood ?! - Zeb said.

Ezra shook his head answering 'yes'. Starting to feel fear, Sabine, Zeb and Chopper moved away a little Ezra.

\- Wha-What happened ?! - Zeb said.

\- Your lightsaber cut his leg and bled. Red blood like a red rose. - Said Ezra biting one meiloruun fruit on the table.

Zeb, Sabine and Chopper moved away more scared. At that moment, the door opened and Kanan and Hera entered.

\- Ezra, come here a minute. - Hera said.

Ezra, saying nothing, got up and walked over to them, while Sabine and Zeb stared at him, fearful expressions.

\- I want to ask you something and we want the truth. - Hera said.

\- Yes. - Ezra said.

\- Since you spoke of her relatives vampires yesterday, you've been acting strangely. Are you sure there's nothing wrong going on with you? - Hera said.

\- I'm fine. You are thinking that I'm a vampire is not it? - Ezra said.

\- It's just... I'm just... - Kanan said.

\- Are you afraid of me. They think I'm a monster? - Ezra said.

\- Of course not! You are not a monster! You're not a vampire! We were wrong. I should have trusted you when you said you have not vampiric aspects and it is true. - Hera said.

\- Sorry. - Kanan said.

Ezra stood for a while. He giggled.

\- All right. I apologize you. - Ezra said.

With this, Ezra helped Kanan to go to medical cabin. Meanwhile, Hera, Sabine and Zeb stared at the two.

\- I can't imagine we think Ezra was a vampire. We were very naive of truth in this accusation. Ezra is not a vampire. - Hera said.

As she spoke, Chopper saw the fruit meiloruun Ezra bit and showed Zeb, who was shocked to see that.

\- Um ... I would think twice before speaking that ... - Zeb said.

\- Why? - Hera said.

When Hera turned to see what Zeb was talking about, Zeb showed meiloruun fruit. She was small fang marks!

Meanwhile, Ezra was bandaging the leg Kanan. When Kanan was not seeing, Ezra opened his mouth quickly, showing a pair of small prey. Two small prey that would become larger.


	7. Caçada Noturna

**Oi galera! Antes de lerem essa história, eu sou obrigada a alertar que essa história pode ser para maiores de 10 ou 12 por causa do sangue e morte. Mas um recadinho: para aqueles que amam Ezra, eu não vou fazer nada de mal com ele, também porque meu nome é EzraBridgerSuperFan! Eu nunca faria nada de mal com meu fofo Ezzy!**

* * *

Depois de horas depois dos acontecimentos, era noite. A luz das estrelas iluminavam o céu escuro. Todos já estavam dormindo. Nem todos.

Ezra se levantou no meio da noite. Seus olhos estavam avermelhados. Ele caminhou até o quarto de Hera e ficou em quatro na frente dela. Ele começou a sentir contada de fazer uma coisa horrível. Ele se aproximou para abrir a porta e...

\- Ezra? - disse uma voz familiar.

Ezra arregalou os olhos, se virou e viu Kanan em pé com os braços cruzadas e aquele olhar sério.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui há essa hora da noite? - disse Kanan.

\- E-Eu estava com fome. - disse Ezra.

\- Ok... E por quê você estava no quarto da Hera? - disse Kanan.

\- Bem, em primeiro lugar, eu não estava no quarto da Hera e em segundo, eu só estava pensando numa coisa. - disse Ezra.

\- O que? - disse Kanan.

\- Minha família. Meus parentes vampiros. Eu estive pensando e percebi que estava mesmo agindo estranho mas é porque eu estive muito ocupado ultimamente e fiquei cansado e com mudança de humor. Você me perdoa? - disse Ezra.

Kanan pensou por um instante.

\- É claro. - disse Kanan.

Ezra desviou o olhar e viu a perna enfaixada de Kanan, ela parecia melhor.

\- Sua... perna não está mais sangrando? - disse Ezra.

\- Não. Por quê? - disse Kanan.

\- Nada demais. - disse Ezra.

Ezra começou a caminhar até a cozinha, enquanto Kanan estranhava o padawan. Depois que Kanan foi para o quarto dele, Ezra saiu da cozinha rapidamente e foi para a saída do Fantasma. Antes de sair, Ezra olhou para trás.

O ser das trevas vem vindo. Os olhos dele a luz da lua se transformarão em sangue. - disse Ezra olhando para o horizonte.

Ele começou a correr para o campo.

* * *

Depois de 1 hora, nas ruas da cidade de Lothal, uma mulher twi'lek andava pela rua vazia. Algumas tropas de clones passavam por ela mas não faziam nada. Ela era uma cadete imperial.

De repente, um som veio de um beco quase sem luz. Com uma arma na mão, a twi'lek foi até o beco, olhando para todos os lados.

\- Quem está aí? Se mostre diante a cadete imperial! - disse a twi'lek

Ninguém respondeu. A cadete andou mais um pouco. Um som estranho veio de uma sombra atrás de um caixote. Ela andou até a sombra. Com isso, a única luz que tinha no beco, apagou. A twi'lek começou a tremer de medo.

De repente, uma mão acariciou o ouvido dela. Era um garoto pálido, de olhos vermelhos e cabelo azulado, com uma roupa laranja.

\- A escuridão é vermelha. - sussurrou o menino.

Num movimento rápido, o garoto mordeu o pescoço da twi'lek.

Quando acabou, a twi'lek caiu no chão, morta. O garoto olhou para ela no chão, com duas presas com o sangue dela escorrendo. De repente, o menino virou um alicórnio azul. Era Ezra.

\- Sangue de twi'lek. Inútil mas necessário. Preciso de sangue humano! - disse Ezra.

Ezra virou a cabeça e viu que estava começando a amanhecer.

\- Mas não hoje. Quando o Sol aparece, o ser das trevas desaparece e o padawan fraco volta. - disse Ezra.

Com isso, Ezra (eu acho) correu até o Fantasma, antes que a luz o pegasse. Por causa de ele ser um alicórnio, ele não viraria cinzas, só brilharia como um diamante diante a luz que poderia chamar a atenção de muitos imperiais.

* * *

Alguns minutos se passaram e Ezra voltou para o Fantasma. Ainda com as presas pingando de sangue, Ezra correu até seu quarto. Sem acordar Zeb, Ezra subiu até sua cama e começou a dormir. Logo que fechou os olhos, suas presas desapareceram mas o sangue, por outro lado, não sumiu. Um segundo depois, Zeb se levantou.

\- Vamos garoto. Kanan não vai gostar se você se atrasar. Conhece ele. - disse Zeb.

Ezra abriu os olhos lentamente. Os olhos dele não estavam mais vermelhos, agora estavam azul elétrico. Ele se apoiou com suas duas patas dianteiras.

\- O-Ok... - disse Ezra parecendo sonolento.

Quando saiu da cama, Ezra estava sonolento e parecia não se lembra de nada com o que aconteceu com ele naquela noite mas não percebeu o sangue em sua boca. Com os olhos meio fechados, Ezra caminhou até a cabine onde o resto da tripulação estava.

\- Bom dia garoto... Por que você está sonolento? - disse Kanan.

\- E-Eu não sei... Eu fui dormir cedo mas eu estou com muito sono... - disse Ezra.

\- Você não ficou até tarde depois que conversamos ontem á noite? - disse Kanan.

\- Que conversa? Eu não me lembro de nada desde que eu fui dormi ontem. - disse Ezra.

Kanan ficou confuso. Esquecendo a conversa dos dois, Hera observou Ezra. Ela percebeu o sangue escorrendo na boca de Ezra. Ela se aproximou do rosto dele e tocou no líquido vermelho.

\- I-Isso é... sangue?! - disse Hera.

Quando ela disse isso, o resto da tripulação começou a se assustar.

\- O-O que?! - disse Ezra pegando no sangue.

Ao olhar para o líquido, o alicórnio se assustou.

\- De-De onde isso veio?! - disse Ezra começando a se desesperar.

\- Nós é que perguntamos a você! O que aconteceu?! - disse Kanan.

\- E-Eu não sei! Eu não me lembro de nada de ontem a noite! Nem sei de onde esse sangue veio! O que está acontecendo comigo?! - disse Ezra.

A tripulação estava confusa naquela hora. Kanan falava que ele e Ezra falaram durante a noite, Ezra dizia que não se lembrava de nada e quando Ezra acorda, tem duas cachoeiras de sangue saindo de sua boca! O que estava acontecendo com o garoto?

Hera levou Ezra até a cabine médica para ver se ele não estava ferido. Na cabine, enquanto Hera estava vendo algodão para limpar o sangue da boca de Ezra, o alicórnio ficou olhando para o sangue, que pingou em seus cascos. Ele começou a sentir a vontade de beber aquilo mas não podia na frente de Hera.

Tudo estava acontecendo com ele mas ele não tinha como deter. Ele tinha dupla personalidade. Um alicórnio comum e um vampiro assustador.


	8. Translate 4

**Hi guys! Before you read this story, I am obliged to warn that this story can be for people over 10 or 12 for the blood and death. But a wink: for those who love Ezra, I will not do anything wrong with it, also because my name is EzraBridgerSuperFan! I would never do anything wrong with my cute Ezzy!**

* * *

After hours after the events, it was night. The starlight illuminated the dark sky. Everyone was asleep. Not all.

Ezra got up in the night. His eyes were red. He walked to the Hera's room and stayed in four in front of her. He began feeling told to do something horrible. He came to open the door and...

\- Ezra? - said a familiar voice.

Ezra opened his eyes, turned and saw Kanan standing with crossed arms and that serious look.

\- What are you doing here this time of night? - Kanan said.

\- I-I was hungry. - Ezra said.

\- Ok... And why you were in the Hera's room? - Kanan said.

\- Well, first, I was not in the room of Hera and second, I was just thinking of something. - Ezra said.

\- What? - Kanan said.

\- My family. My vampire relatives. I've been thinking and I realized I was really acting weird but it's because I've been very busy lately and I was tired and mood swings. You forgive me? - Ezra said.

Kanan thought for a moment.

\- Of course. - Kanan said.

Ezra looked away and saw his leg bandaged from Kanan, she looked better.

\- Your leg still bleeding?... - Ezra said.

\- No, why? - Kanan said.

\- Nothing. - Ezra said.

Ezra started walking to the kitchen, while Kanan was strange the padawan. After Kanan went to his room, Ezra quickly left the kitchen and went to the exit Ghost. Before leaving, Ezra looked back.

\- The creature of darkness is coming. Yours eyes In the light of the moon will turn to blood. - Ezra said looking at the horizon.

He started running to the field.

After 1 hour, the streets of the city of Lothal, one twi'lek woman walked around the empty street. Some troops clones passed her but did nothing. It was an Imperial cadet.

Suddenly a sound came from an alley almost no light. With a gun in hand, twi'lek went to the alley, looking at all sides.

\- Who's there? Show yourself in front of an imperial cadet! - said the twi'lek

No one answered. The cadet walked some more. A strange sound came from a shadow behind a crate. She walked to the shade. Thus, the only light we had in the alley, turned off. The twi'lek began to tremble with fear.

Suddenly, a hand touched her ear. It was a pale boy, red eyes and blue hair with an orange clothing.

\- The darkness is red. - He whispered the boy.

In one swift motion, the boy bit his neck twi'lek.

When it was over, the twi'lek fell to the ground, dead. The boy looked at her on the floor with two fangs with blood dripping from it. Suddenly, the boy turned a blue alicorn. It was Ezra.

\- Twi'lek's blood. Useless but necessary. I need human blood! - Ezra said.

Ezra turned his head and saw that it was beginning to dawn.

\- But not today. When the sun appears, the creature of darkness disappears and the weak padawan back. - Ezra said.

With this, Ezra (I think) ran up the Ghost, before the light caught him. Because he is an alicorn, he would not turn gray, only shine like a diamond on the light that could attract the attention of many imperials.

A few minutes passed and Ezra returned to the Ghost. Even with fangs dripping blood, Ezra ran to her room. Without waking Zeb, Ezra rose to his bed and fell asleep. As soon as he closed his eyes, his fangs disappeared but the blood, however, not gone. A second later, Zeb rose.

\- Let's boy. Kanan will not like it if you are late. Do you know how is him. - Zeb said.

Ezra opened his eyes slowly. His eyes were no longer red, were now electric blue. He leaned with his two front paws.

\- O-Okay... - said Ezra looking sleepy.

When he got out of bed, Ezra was sleepy and did not remember anything about what happened to him that night but did not notice the blood on his mouth. With eyes half closed, Ezra walked to the cabin where the rest of the crew was.

\- Good morning kid... Why are you sleepy? - Kanan said.

\- I-I do not know... I went to bed early but I'm very sleepy... - Ezra said.

\- You did not stay late after we talked last night? - Kanan said.

\- What talked? I do not remember anything since I've slept yesterday. - Ezra said.

Kanan was confused. Forgetting their conversation, Hera noted Ezra. She noticed blood dripping in Ezra's mouth. She came over his face and touched the red liquid.

\- Tha-That's... blood ?! - Hera said.

When she said that, the rest of the crew began to get scared.

\- W-What ?! - Ezra said taking blood.

When looking at the net, the alicorn was startled.

\- Whe-Where did that come from ?! - Said Ezra beginning to despair.

\- We do ask you! What happened ?! - Kanan said.

\- I-I do not know! I do not remember anything from last night! I do not know where the blood came from! What's happening to me?! - Ezra said.

The crew was confused at that time. Kanan spoke he and Ezra spoke overnight, Ezra said he did not remember anything and when Ezra wakes up, has two waterfalls of blood coming out of his mouth! What was wrong with the boy?

Hera took Ezra to the medical cabin to see if he was not injured. In the cabin, while Hera was seeing cotton to clean the blood of Ezra's mouth, the alicorn stared at the blood, which dripped on their hooves. He began to feel the urge to drink it but I could not in front of Hera.

Everything was happening to him but he could not stop. He had a double personality. A normal alicorn and a scary vampire.


	9. DNA

Dias se passaram desde que Ezra começou a agir estranho. Todo dia ele acordava sonolento e nunca se lembrava de nada sobre a noite. Em alguns dias, ele aparecia com sangue ou na roupa ou nas mãos ou... na boca.

Um dia, Hera, cansada de ver Ezra com sangue em todo seu rosto, decidiu fazer um teste de DNA para ver se esse sangue era mesmo de Ezra.

Ela andou pelos corredores, tentando passar despercebida, com um pequeno tubo com sangue que pegou da roupa de Ezra. Na cabine médica do Fantasma, tinha equipamentos suficientes para fazer testes desse tipo. Ela já estava chegando na sala quando ouviu uma voz.

\- O que você está fazendo? - disse a voz.

Hera se virou e viu que era Kanan, com a perna já melhorada e com a sobrancelha levantada.

\- Hum... Oi Kanan! - disse Hera tentando disfarçar.

\- O que você está fazendo? - disse Kanan.

\- Bem... Eu peguei um pouco do sangue na roupa e... vou fazer um teste de DNA... - disse Hera ficando sem graça.

Kanan arregalou os olhos. Ele ficou surpreso com o que Hera estava fazendo.

\- Então você... acha que Ezra é um assassino?! - disse Kanan.

\- Não! É claro que não! Mas eu estou começando a desconfiar e é melhor fazer isso para termos certeza que nada está acontecendo com Ezra! - disse Hera.

Sem dizer nada, Kanan apenas concordou e caminhou junto com Hera até a cabine. Com uma máquina que tinha lá, Hera colocou o sangue dentro dela. Depois de uns minutos, o resultado apareceu. Quando viram o resultado, os dois pularam de susto. Era sangue de Morad ( ** _é uma raça não é?_** )!

\- E-Eu não... a-acredito... - disse Hera começando a chorar.

\- Eu também não... - disse Kanan.

Hera, em choque com a descoberta, se sentou numa cadeira, com a mão na boca e os olhos se enchendo com lágrimas. Ezra era mesmo um assassino?

\- Isso é impossível... Ezra é um matador? Não consigo acreditar... - disse Hera.

\- E se não for verdade? E se ele tiver outra explicação para isso? - disse Kanan se sentando ao lado de Hera.

\- Mas ele não se lembra do que fez á noite! Como você vai conseguir fazer isso? - disse Hera.

\- Quando Ezra sair hoje á noite, eu e Zeb vamos seguir ele e descobrir o que o garoto faz quando não estamos com ele. Se ele fizer algo... nesse tipo de gênero, vamos avisar primeiramente a você. - disse Kanan.

\- Ok. - disse Hera.

* * *

Horas se passaram e ficou noite. Enquanto todos dormiam, Kanan, Zeb e Chopper estavam na cabine principal, esperando Ezra aparecer. Zeb bocejou.

\- O que estamos fazendo mesmo fazendo? - disse Zeb.

\- Eu já expliquei várias vezes! Quando Ezra sair hoje, o seguiremos para ver o que ele faz a essa hora para ele voltar todo dia sangrando. - disse Kanan.

\- Mas você já pensou se Ezra não sair hoje? - disse Zeb.

Nesse momento, sons de cascos ecoaram pelo corredor.

\- Eu disse. - disse Kanan.

Logo depois, os dois se esconderam atrás das portas. Ezra entrou na cabine, sem nenhuma noção de que Kanan, Zeb e Chopper estavam lá, olhando para ele. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos. Ao percebe isso, Zeb gemeu. Ezra ouviu o gemido e virou a cabeça, parecendo enraivecido. Ele foi até a porta, onde Kanan, Zeb e Chopper se esquivaram da visão do alicórnio. Ao ver que não tinha nada, Ezra andou mais um pouco, parando numa parede meio transparente. Espiando Ezra, Kanan viu que o alicórnio não tinha reflexo no espelho.

O coração de Kanan começou a bater rápido. Ezra não tinha reflexo! Como isso era possível?!

Sem perceber a presença dos três, Ezra saiu do Fantasma correndo, sem olhar para trás.

\- Tudo bem. Zeb você vem comigo e Chopper, você fica aqui! - disse Kanan rapidamente.

Chopper fez um barulho estranho. A tradução de que ele disse era:

\- _Por que vocês vão atrás dele?_ -

\- Eu não tenho tempo para discutir com você. Zeb, vamos! - disse Kanan.

O humano e o lasat correram para fora do Fantasma, enquanto Chopper resmungava dos dois.

Com lanternas nas mãos (ou patas), Kanan e Zeb andavam pelo campo, seguindo as pegadas do alicórnio.

\- Me explique de novo! Quando você viu Ezra, ele não tinha reflexo? - disse Zeb.

\- Isso mesmo. É como se estivesse lá mas não estava lá - disse Kanan.

\- Olha. Estamos procurando o garoto há muito tempo! Aquele "sangue" devia ser apenas tinta da Sabine! Já pensou nessa teoria? - disse Zeb.

\- Fizemos um teste de DNA e era sangue sim! E você também viu! Você viu os olhos vermelhos dele! - disse Kanan.

\- Sim mas... - disse Zeb.

Antes que o lasat pudesse continuar a frase, Kanan interrompeu pedindo silêncio.

\- Ouviu isso? - disse Kanan.

\- Ouvi o que? - disse Zeb.

Kanan pediu silêncio de novo. Dessa vez, Zeb ouviu. Parecia com o som de um Loth-Cat adulto comendo a sua vítima. Eles foram até o barulho e viram o que era. Era Ezra. Ele estava sugando o sangue um Loth-Cat adulto! Kanan e Zeb ficaram em silêncio, tremendo e assustado com o que viram. Ao perceber a presença dos dois, Ezra olhou para eles e mostrou as enormes presas de vampiro, parecendo enraivecido com eles.

Ao verem as presas, os dois começaram a correr, gritando. Ezra se levantou. Ele caminhou até eles mas tão rápido como um raio.

Kanan e Zeb continuaram a correr, direto para o Fantasma.

\- MEU PADAWAN É UM VAMPIRO! - gritou Kanan enquanto corria.

Um minuto depois, os dois, ofegantes, chegaram no Fantasma, fazendo o maior barulho e trancando a entrada.

Chopper chegou até eles, resmungando.

\- Olha, lata-velha, não temos tempo para suas reclamações! - disse Zeb rapidamente.

O barulho que eles estavam fazendo para fechar a porta, acordou Hera e Sabine.

\- O que está acontecendo aqui?! - disse Sabine.

\- Kanan! Me responda agora! O que está acontecendo? A onde está Ezra? - disse Hera.

\- Ezra é um vampiro. - disse Kanan.

\- O QUE?! - disse Hera e Sabine ao mesmo tempo.

\- Isso mesmo! Vimos o garoto sugando sangue de de Loth-Cat! E ele disse que era herbívoro! - disse Zeb.

\- Isso é impossível! Vocês estão inventando isso! - disse Sabine.

\- Você acha? Viemos para cá, correndo 1 quilômetro, gritando, a noite e vocês ainda acha que estamos inventando?! - disse Kanan.

De repente um brilho azul veio de dentro da cabine. Ezra apareceu logo depois a luz apagou. Kanan, num movimento rápido, pegou o sabre de luz e ativou. Ao ver a luz do sabre de Kanan, Ezra abriu os olhos, mostrando eles estarem azul elétrico de novo.

\- Kanan! Kanan! Se acalma! Sou eu! - disse Ezra,

\- É mesmo você? - disse Kanan.

\- Hum... Tem mais um alicórnio que vive aqui em Lothal e tem poderes de gelo? - disse Ezra.

Kanan desativou o sabre e olhou para os olhos de Ezra. Era verdade. Ezra não estava mais no "modo vampiro".

\- Você se lembra de alguma coisa? - disse Hera.

\- Bem... Sim... Mas eu não me sinto bem em dizer isso... - disse Ezra começando a se encolher.

\- Vimos você sugando o sangue do Loth-Cat... - disse Zeb.

Ezra arregalou os olhos e deixando a boca meio aberta, mostrando as presas vermelhas. Ao perceber a tripulação olhando para as presas, Ezra pegou nelas e o sangue pingou em seu casco.

\- E-Eu s-sou um... vampiro?! - gaguejou Ezra assustado.

O alicórnio começou a se afastar, com medo de machucar os amigos.

\- Ezra, não tenha medo. Você está melhor agora. Você consegue se controlar. - disse Kanan fazendo gestos com as mãos.

\- Isso. Relaxe. Você já está melhor! - disse Hera.

\- É mesmo. Agora que você já se alimentou, você já está melhor. - disse Zeb.

Quando Zeb disse aquilo, Kanan, Hera e Sabine deram um soco no peito dele. Ezra respirou fundo e ficou mais calmo.

\- Tudo bem. Eu... acho que estou melhor... - disse Ezra.

\- É mesmo. Depois que você... sugou aquele Loth-Cat, você pareceu que tinha saído do transe. Como? - disse Kanan.

\- E-Eu não sei. Mas depois que eu fiz aquilo, eu comecei a me lembrar das outras noites. Eu... matei pessoas... - disse Ezra entristecendo.

A tripulação percebeu a tristeza no tom de voz do alicórnio. Kanan sabia que Ezra não era capaz de matar alguém. Quando ele matava, não era Ezra, era o vampiro.

\- Ezra, não era você que matava. Era o vampiro. Você não podia controla-lo. Mas, agora que tudo acabou, ele não vai mais te perturbar. - disse Kanan.

\- Não! Ele vai! - gritou Ezra.

Quando Ezra gritou aquilo, a tripulação ficou em silêncio, preocupada e assustada.

\- Co-Como assim? - disse Hera.

\- Agora que eu me lembro, também me lembro da maldição. A maldição que dizia que, se o vampiro recém transformado sugasse o sangue de todos as raças de seu planeta natal, ele se tornaria um vampiro de verdade para sempre! Eu já suguei o sangue quase todas raças a única que falta é... humana... - disse Ezra.

Quando Ezra disse aquilo, todos começaram a se assustar.

\- M-Mas agora você já não é mais perigoso! Você já tem a consciência de volta! - disse Sabine.

\- Errado! É só essa noite. Com certeza, na próxima noite, eu vou atracar esses dentes de morcego no seu ou no pescoço do Kanan! - disse Ezra.

\- O que é um morcego? - disse Zeb.

\- Isso não importa! Ezra, o que importa é que, mesmo se você se tornar um monstro que suga sangue, vamos te ajudar no que você precisar. Você é um membro da nossa tripulação. Nossa família. Sim você tem suas esquisitices mas isso não importa nesse momento. - disse Kanan.

O resto da tripulação abraçou Ezra. O alicórnio, durante o abraço, fez uma expressão entristecida. Esses acontecimentos com sangue não haviam acabado. O monstro ainda não sumiu, esperando pelo amor verdadeiro vampiro.


	10. Translate 5

Days have passed since Ezra started acting strange. Every day he woke up sleepy and never remember anything about the night. On some days, he appeared with blood or clothing or hands... or in the mouth.

One day, Hera, tired of seeing Ezra with blood all over her face, decided to take a DNA test to see if the blood was even Ezra.

She walked through the corridors, trying to go unnoticed, with a small tube with blood Which took of Ezra's clothes. Ghost in the medical cabin had enough equipment to do such tests. She was coming in the room when he heard a voice.

\- What are you doing? - Said the voice.

Hera turned and saw it was Kanan, with the leg has improved and the raised eyebrow.

\- Um... Hi Kanan! - Said Hera trying to hide.

\- What are you doing? - Kanan said.

\- Well... I took some of the blood on clothing and... I will do a DNA test... - Hera said getting dull.

Kanan's eyes widened. He was surprised by what Hera was doing.

\- So... you think Ezra is a murderer?! - Kanan said.

\- No! Of course not! But I'm beginning to suspect and it is best to do this to make sure that nothing is happening with Ezra! - Hera said.

Wordlessly, Kanan just nodded and walked along with Hera to the cabin. With a machine that had there, Hera put the blood in it. After a few minutes, the result came. When they saw the result, the two jumped with fright. It was Morad's blood ( ** _it's a specie is not?_** )!

\- I-I do not believe... - Hera said starting to cry.

\- Me too... - Kanan said.

Hera, in shock at the discovery, sat in a chair, her hand to her mouth and her eyes filling with tears. Ezra was even a murderer?

\- That's impossible... Ezra is a killer? I can not believe... - Hera said.

\- And if not? And if he has another explanation for this? - Kanan said sitting next to Hera.

\- But he does not remember what he did at night! How will you manage to do that? - Hera said.

\- When Ezra leave tonight, me and Zeb we will follow him and find out what the kid does when we are not with him. If he does something... in this kind of genre, we will first inform you. - Kanan said.

\- Okay. - Hera said.

* * *

Hours passed and it was night. While everyone was asleep, Kanan, Zeb and Chopper were in the main cabin, hoping Ezra appear. Zeb yawned.

\- What are we doing it doing? - Zeb said.

\- I have explained several times! When Ezra leave today, we will continue to see what he does at this time for him to return all day bleeding. - Kanan said.

\- But have you ever wondered if Ezra did not go out today? - Zeb said.

At that point, hooves sounds echoed down the hall.

\- I said. - Kanan said.

Soon after, the two hid behind the doors. Ezra entered the cabin, without any notion that Kanan, Zeb and Chopper were there, watching him. His eyes were red. To realize this, Zeb groaned. Ezra heard the groan and turned his head, looking angry. He went to the door, where Kanan, Zeb and Chopper dodged the alicorn view. Seeing that had nothing Ezra walked some more, stopping at a middle transparent wall. Peering Ezra, Kanan saw the alicorn had no reflection in the mirror.

Kanan's heart started beating fast. Ezra had no reflection! How it was that possible?!

Without realizing the presence of the three, Ezra left the Ghost running without looking back.

\- All right. Zeb you come with me and Chopper, you stay here! - Kanan said quickly.

Chopper made a strange noise. The translation of what he said was:

\- _Why are you going after him?_ -

\- I do not have time to argue with you. Zeb, come on! - Kanan said.

The human and the lasat ran out of the Ghost, while Chopper muttering of the two.

With lanterns in their hands (or paws), Kanan and Zeb walked across the field, following the alicorn footprints.

\- Explain to me again! When you saw Ezra, he had no reflection? - Zeb said.

\- That's it. It's like being there but it was not there - Kanan said.

\- Look. We are looking for the boy for a long time! That "blood" should be just Sabine's paint! Have you thought this theory? - Zeb said.

\- I did a DNA test and blood was yes! And you also saw! Did you see the red eyes! - Kanan said.

\- Yes but ... - Zeb said.

Before the lasat could continue the phrase, Kanan interrupted for silence.

\- Hear that? - Kanan said.

\- Hear what? - Zeb said.

Kanan asked for silence again. This time, Zeb heard. It looked like the sound of an adult Loth-Cat eating his victim. They went to the noise and saw what it was. It Ezra was. He was sucking the blood an adult Loth-Cat! Kanan and Zeb were silent, trembling and frightened by what they saw. Realizing the presence of the two, Ezra looked at them and showed the vampire fangs huge, looking angry with them.

Seeing the prey, both started running, screaming. Ezra stood up. He walked over to them but as fast as lightning.

Kanan and Zeb continued to run, straight to the Ghost.

\- MY PADAWAN'S A VAMPIRE! - Kanan shouted as he ran.

A minute later, the two, panting, arrived at Ghost, making the most noise and locking the entrance.

Chopper came to them, muttering.

\- Look, tin-old, we have no time for your complaints! - Zeb said quickly.

The noise they were making to close the door, woke Hera and Sabine.

\- What's going on here ?! - Sabine said.

\- Kanan! Answer me now! What's going on? Where's Ezra? - Hera said.

\- Ezra is a vampire. - Kanan said.

\- WHAT ?! - Hera and said Sabine the same time.

\- That's it! We saw the kid sucking blood from Loth-Cat! And he said it was herbivorous! - Zeb said.

\- That's impossible! You're making this up! - Sabine said.

\- You think? We came here, running one kilometer screaming at night and you still think we're inventing?! - Kanan said.

Suddenly a blue glow came from inside the cab. Ezra appeared soon after the light went out. Kanan, a quick movement, took the lightsaber and activated. To see the light of Kanan saber, Ezra opened his eyes, showing they are electric blue again.

\- Kanan! Kanan! Calm down! I'm me! - Said Ezra,

\- Is it really you? - Kanan said.

\- Um... There's one more alicorn who lives here in Lothal and has ice powers? - Ezra said.

Kanan disabled saber and looked at Ezra's eyes. It was true. Ezra was not the "vampire mode".

\- Do you remember anything? - Hera said.

\- Well... Yes... But I do not feel good to say it... - said Ezra beginning to shrink.

\- We saw you sucking the blood of the Loth-Cat... - Zeb said.

Ezra opened his eyes and letting his mouth half open, showing red fangs. Realizing the crew looking for prey, Ezra took them, and the blood dripped into her hull.

\- I-I-I'm a... vampire?! - Stammered Ezra scared.

The alicorn started to pull away, afraid of hurting friends.

\- Ezra, do not be afraid. You are better now. Can you control. - Kanan said gesturing with his hands.

\- That. Relax. You're already better! - Hera said.

\- Really. Now that you've fed, you're better. - Zeb said.

When Zeb said that, Kanan, Hera and Sabine gave a fist on his chest. Ezra took a deep breath and became calmer.

\- All right... I think I'm better... - Ezra said.

\- Really. After you... sucked that Loth-Cat, you looked who came out of trance. How? - Kanan said.

\- I-I do not know. But after I did that, I began to remember other nights. I... killed people... - said Ezra saddening.

The crew noticed the sadness in alicorn's tone. Kanan knew that Ezra was not able to kill someone. When he killed, was not Ezra, was the vampire.

\- Ezra, it was not you who killed them. It was the vampire. You could not control it. But now it's all over, it will not bother you. - Kanan said.

\- No! He will! - Shouted Ezra.

When Ezra cried that, the crew was silent, worried and scared.

\- Ho-How so? - Hera said.

\- Now that I remember, I also remember the curse. The curse saying that if the newly transformed vampire sucked the blood of all the races of his home planet, it would become a real vampire forever! I've sucked the blood almost all races the only missing is... human... - Ezra said.

When Ezra said that, everyone started to get scared.

\- B-But now you are no longer dangerous! Have consciousness back! - Sabine said.

\- Wrong! Just tonight. Sure enough, the next night, I'll dock these bat teeth in your or Kanan neck! - Ezra said.

\- What is a bat? - Zeb said.

\- It does not matter! Ezra, what matters is that even if you become a monster that sucks blood, we will help you in what you need. You are a member of our crew. Our family. Yes you have their quirks but it does not matter right now. - Kanan said.

The rest of the crew embraced Ezra. The alicorno during the hug, made a saddened expression. These developments blood had not finished. The monster has not disappeared, waiting for true vampire love.


	11. Author's Note

**Oi leitores! Eu estou aqui porque muitos de vocês vem me perguntando sobre minha história, tipo "Por que Ezra é um alicorn?" ou "O que é um alicorn?". Bem, eu irei explicar. Alicorn é um ser mitológico que parece com um cavalo mas tem asas e um cifre, muito típico de se ver na série "My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic", quando tem alguma coisa a ver com realeza. Ezra é um alicorn porque a mãe é uma alicorn e o pai é humano (claro que na minha versão!). Além disso, Ezra tem um irmão gêmeo, Eli (de Slugterra) que tem a ver com a teoria que eu é JackieWings apoiamos. E Ezra também tem poderes de gelo e neve da Elsa de "Frozen", que herdou da tia falecida Ingrid. Bem! Agora que está tudo explicado, eu acho que as perguntas vão dar uma diminuída!**

* * *

 **Hi readers! I'm here because many of you come asking me about my story, like "Why Ezra is an alicorn?" or "What is an alicorn?". Well, I'll explain. Alicorn is a mythological being who looks like a horse but has wings and a horn, very typical to watch in the series "My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic", when royalty. Ezra is an alicorn because his mother is an alicorn and the father is human (of course in my version!). Moreover, Ezra has a twin brother, Eli (of Slugterra) that has to do with the theory I and JackieWings support. And Ezra also has ice powers and snow of Elsa of "Frozen", which inherited the deceased aunt Ingrid. Well! Now that everything is explained, I think the questions will give a decreased! And for EzraSWRebels: Became prey instead of fangs because in Portuguese, fangs is "presas" and that word has two translations and so was prey instead of fangs.**


	12. Cumpri Meu Destino

Se fazia dias desde que Ezra não voltou a virar um vampiro. Mesmo a noite, ele não saia de sua cama. O garoto estava errado. O vampiro que o perturbava, sumiu. Mesmo assim, Ezra não conseguia se acalmar. Ele sabia que, mesmo parecendo que nunca mais ia acontecer, o vampiro ia voltar. Todo dia, Kanan ou Hera tentavam acalma-lo dizendo que ele não ia mais se tornar um vampiro mas nunca funcionava. Ezra era quem mais sabia de magias e maldições em toda Lothal e, com esse vasto conhecimento sobre magia, sabia que a fase vampírica não havia acabado.

Hoje era noite de lua cheia. Ezra não podia estar mais nervoso. Lua cheia era 'A Noite dos Horrores', tanto para vampiros quanto lobisomens. O vampiro dentro de Ezra podia reaparecer. As suas presas ainda estavam lá. Mesmo Ezra não estando em sua fase vampírica, elas ainda estavam na sua mandíbula, assustando-o cada vez mais.

A noite já estava planejada. O vampiro só podia aparecer quando fosse atingido com a luz da Lua então Ezra preparou ficar a noite toda trancado no quarto. Bem, pelo menos era isso que Ezra tinha entendido no livro de maldições.

Mesmo sabendo que o alicórnio estava exagerando, a tripulação aceitou isso numa boa, pois, se Ezra fizesse aquilo, ele poderia parar com essa superstição boba que "o vampiro iria voltar".

Já era noite e Ezra estava trancado no quarto, apenas com uma alterna como luz. Até mesmo uma pequena abertura poderia colocar tudo a perder. Encolhido na cama, Ezra lia e escrevia no seu diário, pensando na sua maldição.

O que eu posso fazer? Sou um monstro. Machuco e mato todos. O que eu mas quero, é não machucar minha família. - escrevia Ezra.

* * *

Enquanto ele estava no quarto, o resto da tripulação conversava na cabine principal.

\- Vocês acreditam mesmo que Ezra vai mesmo se tornar um vampiro essa noite? - disse Sabine.

\- Acho que ele está exagerando! Nada vai acontecer! Esse "vampiro" sumiu há dias atrás! Só... apenas aquelas presas estranhas que ficaram... - disse Zeb.

\- Mas é melhor prevenir do que remediar. Minha mãe me contava histórias sobre as noites de Lua cheia. Pessoas se transformando em lobisomens, vampiros atacando inocentes... - disse Hera.

\- Mas eram apenas histórias! Isso é vida real! Essa história de vampiro não existe! - disse Zeb.

\- Ah é? Então o que vocês viram dias atrás para correrem e gritarem como menininhas? - disse Sabine levantando a sobrancelha.

Kanan e Zeb não sabiam o que falar.

\- Tudo bem! Existe! Mas o vampiro dentro de Ezra não existe mais! - disse Kanan.

\- Como não existia alicórnio há um tempo atrás mas olha agora! - disse Hera.

Eles começaram a discutir. Enquanto discutiam, uma névoa verde apareceu fora do Fantasma e entrou nele, sem a tripulação ver. A névoa se esquivou pelos cantos do Fantasma. Ela parecia estar procurando algo. E já estava claro sobre o que ela estava procurando.

* * *

No quarto, Ezra podia ouvir a discussão dos amigos. Ele suspirou.

\- Sério? Eu sei que estão falando de mim! - disse Ezra quase gritando.

A névoa entrou pela ventilação e se escondeu nas sombras do quarto. Ela fazia uns ciados, como pessoas falando baixinho. Ezra percebeu esses ciados.

\- Quem está aí? Zeb? É você? - disse Ezra.

Não responderam, mas os ciados continuaram.

\- Isso não tem graça! - gritou Ezra.

Sem Ezra perceber, sua sombra começou a se mexer, sem Ezra se mexer.

 _\- Você matou eles._ \- disse uma voz assombrosa.

Ezra arregalou os olhos. Essa voz era assustadora. Não era do Zeb ou de qualquer um que ele conhecesse. Ele se virou lentamente e deu um pulo pra trás. Sua sombra se mexia sem ele se mexer!

 _\- Você matou eles._ \- disse a voz.

\- O-O que?! - disse Ezra.

 _\- Você matou eles._ \- repetiu a voz.

\- Ma-Mas o que?! Não, não! E-Eu só posso estar sonhando! Ou melhor! Estou tendo um pesadelo! - disse Ezra.

 _\- Vampiros não tem pesadelos. Eles criam pesadelos._ \- disse a sombra.

\- Vampiro... E-Eu não sou um vampiro... - disse Ezra choramingando.

 _\- Você é que sugou o sangue de criaturas de Lothal e ainda considera ser inocente? O vampiro está em você. Você é fraco. O vampiro é. Imortalidade. Você pode ganhar a imortalidade se aceitar ele te controlar._ \- disse a sombra.

\- Não. Eu nunca vou. Se a imortalidade quer dizer matar que eu mais amo, eu não quero ser imortal! - disse Ezra chorando.

 _\- Você vai aceitar e não considerei não!_ \- disse a sombra.

Num movimento rápido, a sombra pulou em cima de Ezra. A sombra cobriu ele por inteiro. O corpo de Ezra ficou negro, enquanto ele gritava e chorava. O grito dele de repente silenciou. A dor que Ezra sentia era enorme. Suas presas ficaram maiores.

Quando a sombra saiu de seu redor, Ezra ficou morto legalmente por alguns segundos. Quando acordou, Ezra abriu os olhos rapidamente e, invés dos olhos azul elétrico, estavam vermelhos. Ele se levantou lentamente e saiu da cama. Ele olhou para um espelho e não viu seu reflexo.

\- Nunca mais serei um fraco. - disse Ezra, ou não.

* * *

Enquanto isso, na cabine principal, a tripulação continuava a discutir.

\- JÁ CHEGA! VAMOS PARAR DE GRITAR QUE ISSO NÃO VAI LEVAR A NADA! - gritou Hera.

Quando ela gritou aquilo, o resto deles ficaram calados, um pouco assustados com o que Hera, a "santa do Fantasma", tinha feito.

Nesse momento, Ezra, com um olhar distante, entrou na cabine.

\- Oi garoto. Você devia estar se "protegendo". Desculpe se os gritos da Hera te perturbaram. - disse Kanan.

Ezra não disse nada, só ficou olhando para eles.

\- Ezra? - disse Hera.

O alicórnio continuou em silêncio. Sabine percebeu os olhos vermelhos dele.

\- Hum... Ezra... Se-Seus olhos... estão vermelhos! - disse Sabine.

Após a mandoloriana ter dito aquilo, a tripulação percebeu também. Nesse momento, Ezra começou a rir, de um jeito maliciosa e sombria, mostrando as presas enormes.

\- Vocês acham que eu continuo aquele alicórnio fraco? Se responderam sim, estão errados. - disse Ezra.

A voz dele estava sombria e assustadora.

\- Eu era um covarde. Eu era um desajeitado. Eu era... um fraco! Vocês queriam me enganar, falando que eu era da "família" de vocês mas tudo que queriam eram meus poderes. Mas agora, não serei ingênuo. - disse Ezra.

\- Ezra, não é verdade. Nós não enganamos você. Você é da nossa família. - disse Kanan.

\- Ha! Família! Vocês acham que me enganam. E eu não sou mais aquele Ezra que vocês conhecem. E não sou mais um "membro" dessa família. Eu sou... um vampiro! - disse Ezra, mostrando as presas.

Num movimento rápido, Ezra correu até a tripulação e os atacou. Eles se esquivaram, mas era como se não não podiam escapar. Kanan pegou seu sabre de luz e se opôs a Ezra. O resto da tripulação também apontou suas armas para ele, menos Hera. Ela sabia que, mesmo Ezra estar do lado errado, sabia que aquele vampiro não era Ezra.

O alicórnio vampiro se esquivou de todos os tiros que Sabine, Zeb e Chopper atiravam nele. Kanan tentava não machucar Ezra muito, apenas acerta-lo a onde não machucaria muito.

Ezra correu até Kanan e pulou nele. Num rápido movimento, mordeu o pescoço dele.

\- NÃO! - gritaram o resto da tripulação ao mesmo tempo.

Ezra continuou a sugar o sangue de Kanan até parar. Kanan caiu no chão, sem respirar. Hera, Sabine, Zeb e Chopper foram rapidamente até ele, tentando acorda-lo.

Enquanto eles estavam no desespero, o corpo de Ezra começou a mudar. Ele ficou um pouco maior, seu cifre ficou maior, ficou pálido e suas asas ficaram pontudas.

\- O que você fez?! - gritou Hera desesperada.

Ao ouvir o grito da twi'lek, Ezra se virou, assustando-a com a nova forma.

\- Só cumpri meu destino. - disse Ezra.

Essas foram as últimas palavras do alicórnio vampiro antes dele desaparecer nas sombras.

* * *

 **Uau! Esse capítulo foi bom mas não se preocupem! Kanan não vai morrer! Nem se tornar um vampiro! E a mesma coisa serve para Ezra. Nada vai acontecer de mal com meu Little Ezzy! Eu não sou tão má. *risadinhas* E se preparem. O capítulo Crossover com Violetta está chegando!**


	13. Translate 6

It was days since Ezra did not return to become a vampire. Even the night, he did not leave his bed. The boy was wrong. The vampire that troubled him, disappeared. Still, Ezra could not calm down. He knew that even seeming to never going to happen, the vampire coming back. Every day, Kanan or Hera tried to calm him saying that he no longer was going to become a vampire but never worked. Ezra was the one who knew more spells and curses throughout Lothal and, with this vast knowledge of magic, knew the vampire phase was not over.

Today was full moon night. Ezra could not be more nervous. Full moon was 'The Night of Horrors', both vampires as werewolves. The vampire within Ezra could reappear. Its fangs were still there. Even Ezra not being in their vampiric stage, they were still in his jaw, startling him more and more.

The night was already planned. The vampire could only appear when it was hit with the moonlight so Ezra prepared to stay all night locked in the room. Well, at least that's what Ezra had understood the book of curses.

Even though the alicorn was exaggerating, the crew took it in good, for if Ezra did that, he could stop this silly superstition that "the vampire would come back."

* * *

It was night and Ezra was locked in the room, with only one switch as light. Even a small hole could knock you out. Huddled on the bed, Ezra read and wrote in his diary, thinking of his curse.

\- _What can i do? I am a monster. Hurt and kill everyone. What I want but I am not hurt my family._ \- Ezra wrote.

* * *

While he was in the room, the rest of the crew talking in the main cabin.

\- Do you even believe that Ezra will even become a vampire tonight? - Sabine said.

\- I think he's exaggerating! Nothing will happen! This "vampire" disappeared a few days ago! Only... only those strange fangs still were.. - Zeb said.

\- But prevention is better than cure. My mother told me stories about the nights of full moon. People turning into werewolves, vampires attacking innocent... - Hera said.

\- But they were just stories! This is real life! This vampire story does not exist! - Zeb said.

\- Oh yes? So what you have seen days ago to run and scream like little girls? - Sabine said, raising an eyebrow.

Kanan and Zeb did not know what to say.

\- All right! There! But the vampire within Ezra is gone! - Kanan said.

\- As there was alicorn a while ago but now look! - Hera said.

They began to argue. While discussing, a green mist appeared out of the Ghost and entered it without the crew see. The fog dodged the corners Ghost. She seemed to be looking for something. And it was clear what she was looking for.

* * *

In the room, Ezra could hear the discussion of friends. He sighed.

\- Really? I know they are talking about me! - Ezra said almost shouting.

The mist came through the vent and hid in the shadows of the room. It was one ciated, as people talking quietly. Ezra realized these ciated.

\- Who's there? Zeb? And you? - Ezra said.

They did not respond, but ciated continued.

\- That's not funny! - Shouted Ezra.

Ezra without realizing it, his shadow began to move without Ezra move.

\- _You killed them._ \- Said an amazing voice.

Ezra's eyes widened. That voice was frightening. It was the Zeb or anyone he knew. He turned slowly and jumped back. His shadow moved without him move!

\- _You killed them._ \- Said the voice.

\- W-What ?! - Ezra said.

\- _You killed them._ \- repeated the voice.

\- Bu-But what?! No no! I-I can only be dreaming! Or better! I'm having a nightmare! - Ezra said.

\- _Vampires do not have nightmares. They create nightmares._ \- Said the shadow.

\- V-Vampire... I'm not a vampire... - said Ezra whimpering.

\- _You are that sucked the blood of Lothal creatures and still considers to be innocent? The vampire is on you. You're weak. The vampire is. Immortality. You can gain immortality accept it control you._ \- Said the shadow.

\- No, I never will. If immortality means to kill what I love most, I do not want to be immortal! - He said Ezra crying.

\- _Will you accept and did not consider not!_ \- Said the shadow.

In one swift motion, the shadow jumped on Ezra. The shadow covered it completely. The Ezra's body went black as he screamed and cried. The cry of him suddenly silenced. The pain that Ezra felt was enormous. His fangs were bigger.

When the shadow left around you, Ezra was legally dead for a few seconds. When he awoke, Ezra opened his eyes quickly and instead of electric blue eyes were red. He stood slowly and got out of bed. He looked into a mirror and saw her reflection.

\- I will never be poor. - Said Ezra, or not.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the main cabin, the crew continued to argue.

\- ENOUGH! LET'S STOP YELLING THAT THIS WILL NOT LEAD TO NOTHING! - Called Hera.

When she called it, the rest of them were silent, a little frightened by what Hera, the "The Ghost's Holy", had done.

At that time, Ezra, with a faraway look came into the cabin.

\- Hi, kid. You must have been "protecting". Sorry if the cries of Hera disturbed you. - Kanan said.

Ezra did not say anything, just looked at them.

\- Ezra? - Hera said.

The alicorn remained silent. Sabine noticed red eyes.

\- Um... Ezra... Yo-Yours eyes are red...! - Sabine said.

After mandolorian have said that the crew noticed too. At that time, Ezra started to laugh, a mischievous and dark way, showing huge tusks.

\- Do you think I keep that faint alicorn? If you answered yes, they are wrong. - Ezra said.

His voice was dark and scary.

\- I was a coward. I was a clumsy. I was... weak! You wanted to deceive me, saying that I was the "family" of you but all I wanted was my powers. But now I will not be naive. - Ezra said.

\- Ezra, is not true. We do not deceive you. You are our family. - Kanan said.

\- Ha! Family! Do you think you fool me. And I'm not that Ezra that you know more. And I am no longer a "member" of the family. I am... a vampire! - Ezra said, showing his fangs.

In one swift motion, Ezra ran to the crew and attacked them. They dodged, but it was as if he could not escape. Kanan took his lightsaber and opposed Ezra. The rest of the crew also pointed their guns at him, less Hera. She knew that even Ezra the wrong side, knew that vampire was not Ezra.

The vampire alicorn dodged all the shots Sabine, Zeb and Chopper threw it. Kanan did not try to hurt Ezra much, just hit him where it would not hurt so much.

Ezra ran to Kanan and jumped on it. In one swift motion, he bit his neck.

\- NO! - Shouted the rest of the crew at the same time.

Ezra continued to suck the blood of Kanan until it stops. Kanan fell to the ground, not breathing. Hera, Sabine, Zeb and Chopper were quickly up to him, trying to wake him.

While they were in despair, Ezra body began to change. He was a little bigger, his horn got bigger, it became pale and his wings were pointed.

\- What did you do?! - Hera shouted desperately.

Hearing the cry of twi'lek, Ezra turned, startling her with the new form.

\- Only fulfill my destiny. - Ezra said.

Those were the last vampire alicorn words before he disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

 **Wow! This chapter was good but do not worry! Kanan will not die! Or become a vampire! And the same thing is for Ezra. Nothing goes wrong happened with my Little Ezzy! I'm not that bad. * Giggles * And get ready. Chapter Crossover with Violetta is coming!**


	14. Caleb Dume & Studio 21's Girls's Return

Ezra sumiu. Não tinha pegadas, rastro de magia ou qualquer coisa. Ele fez aquilo. Ele fez o que mais temia. Mas não foi ele. Foi o vampiro dentro dele. Tirando a vida de seu mestre.

A tripulação estava desesperada para acordar Kanan, que não estava respirando. Chopper tentava acorda-lo dando choques mas nem isso funcionava. Nenhum tipo de reanimação funcionava. Ezra tinha sugado todo o sangue dele.

\- Tem que ter alguma coisa que possa acorda-lo! - disse Hera desesperada.

\- Não dá! Ezra sugou o sangue dele! - disse Sabine.

\- Só magia pode ajudá-lo! - disse Zeb.

Depois de Zeb ter falado isso, Hera pensou por um instante. Parecia ter uma ideia.

\- Espere! E-Eu já sei! - disse Hera.

Hera correu para o quarto de Ezra e Zeb. De um baú, ela tirou um colar com um diamante verde. Brilhava mais que várias estrelas juntas. Com o colar na mão, ela correu para a sala e se agachou até Kanan.

\- Ezra disse que esse colar poderia ressuscitar alguém morto por 24 horas ou qualquer coisa desse tipo! Quando o tempo acaba, a pessoa morre e nunca mais poderá voltar a viver. - disse Hera.

\- E você vai acreditar nele? Você viu o que ele fez! Se não fosse ele, não precisaríamos desse colar da maldição esquisita! - disse Zeb.

\- Não importa! Qualquer ajuda serve agora! - disse Sabine.

Hera colocou o colar no pescoço de Kanan. Quando ela colocou o colar, o diamante começou a brilhar mais. Nesse momento, ocorreu uma explosão de brilho. A tripulação cobriu os olhos para a luz não o cegarem.

Quando a luz diminuiu, a tripulação começou a abrir os olhos. Ao verem Kanan, arregalaram os olhos de susto.

Kanan acordou. Ele parecia quase melhor, só muito fraco. Ele começou a abrir os olhos, muito abatido e fraco.

\- Aaahhh... O que... Me sinto horrível... - disse Kanan.

A voz dele estava mais fina. O resto da tripulação ficou em silêncio, assustada e quase pirando.

\- O que aconteceu?... Que colar é esse?... E por que você estão me olhando assim?... - disse Kanan.

Hera fechou os olhos e mexeu a cabeça rapidamente.

\- Sabe o que é?... Bem... Ezra, eu acho, sugou seu sangue... - disse Hera.

\- Hum... Não era o Ezra! Ele nunca faria isso comigo. Mas por quê minha voz está tão fina?... - disse Kanan pegando na garganta.

\- Bem... Acho que você não vai gostar muito da verdade... - disse Sabine.

\- C-Como assim?! - disse Kanan começando a se preocupar.

\- É, que o colar, é um objeto mágico que ressuscita alguém morto por 24 horas mas tem um porém... - disse Hera coçando o pescoço.

\- E qual é? - disse Kanan.

Sabine pegou um pedaço de vidro, quebrado na batalha, e colocou na frente de Kanan. Ao ver seu reflexo, Kanan engasgou e deu um pulo para trás. Ele era um adolescente! De novo!

Kanan queria gritar, mas estava muito dolorido para gritar. Ele só demonstrou terror e medo em sua expressão.

\- E-E-E-E-E-E-E-Eu s-s-s-sou um... - gaguejou Kanan.

\- Adolescente. - disse Zeb baixinho.

Kanan olhou para Zeb irritado. A expressão irritada logo sumiu é a assustada voltou.

\- Que coisa né?... Além de ressuscitar o morto, também deixa ele "um pouquinho" mais jovem... - disse Hera sem graça coçando o pescoço.

\- Um pouquinho. Um pouquinho?! Eu pareço ter 14 anos de novo! - disse Kanan quase gritando.

\- Não se preocupe. Vamos achar uma cura para isso... Caleb... - disse Hera começando a rir.

Kanan corou de vergonha enquanto Sabine e Zeb pareciam estar estranhando a brincadeira de Hera enquanto a própria continuava a rir.

\- Caleb? - disse Zeb.

\- Como assim, Hera? - disse Sabine.

\- É que antes de nós se tornarmos uma célula rebelde, esse era o nome dele. Caleb Dume é o verdadeiro nome do Kanan. - disse Hera.

Sabine e Zeb começaram a rir. Kanan, ou melhor, Caleb, revirou os olhos.

\- Bem, esquecendo isso, o feitiço do colar só dura 24 horas então temos que encontrar Ezra para ele poder achar uma cura. - disse Hera.

\- Vai ser difícil. Não tem como chegar perto dele sem ele morder o nosso pescoço! - disse Sabine.

Eles pensaram por um instante. Caleb, rapidamente, arregalou os olhos e abriu um sorriso.

\- Eu sei quem pode chegar perto dele sem ele morder o pescoço. - disse Caleb.

* * *

Enquanto isso, em uma galáxia muito, muito distante, num estúdio, em um país chamado Buenos Aires, três garotas ensaiavam uma música numa das salas do estúdio.

\- Encuentro todo en mi música

Porque estoy siempre bailando

Yo necesito que mi música

Me diga que estoy buscando

Buscando en mi - cantaram as três ao mesmo tempo.

A garota de cabelo claro e curto se chamava Violetta, a de cabelo mais escuro e comprido se chamava Francesca e a de cabelo ruivo se chamava Camila. Eram grandes amigas.

\- Ficou melhor dessa vez mas não tão melhor quanto. - disse Camila.

\- Não. Já chega. Já ensaiamos tanto que minha garganta está doendo! - disse Violetta.

\- Em falar em doer, Vilu, e o seu namorado, o Jedi feiticeiro? - disse Francesca.

Violetta riu um pouco.

Desde que Léon se mudou para a Itália, ela ficou triste. Mas Violetta ficou melhor quando conheceu Ezra quando ele estava passeando pela Terra. Foi difícil se acostumar com a "verdadeira vida" dele mas ela logo se acostumou, até gostava de participar de algumas missões, mesmo sendo tímida.

\- Eu não sei. Faz uma semana que eu não tenho notícias do Ezra e isso está começando a me preocupar. Ele sempre fala comigo todo dia mas ele nunca ficou tanto tempo sem falar comigo. Isso não é típico dele. - disse Violetta.

Nesse momento, o celular de Violetta começou a tocar. Ela foi até sua bolsa e pegou seu celular mas ele não estava tocando.

\- Vilu, é esse. - disse Francesca pegando outro celular, tocando, na frente de Violetta.

O celular que estava tocando era o celular que Violetta usava para ligar para Ezra, pois o celular era encantado.

\- Quem sabe é Ezra pedindo desculpas? - disse Camila.

Violetta assentiu com a cabeça. Ela atendeu o celular.

\- Oi. Aqui quem fala é Violetta. Ezra, é você? - disse Violetta.

 _\- Violetta? É o Kanan. Precisamos de você!_ \- disse Caleb ao celular.

\- Kanan? É-É você? Sua voz está estranha. Está fina. Está igual a de um artista que já passou por aqui. Mas o que aconteceu? - disse Violetta.

\- _É uma longa história. Mas Ezra precisa de você!_ \- disse Caleb.

\- Ezra?! O que aconteceu com ele?! - disse Violetta preocupada.

Enquanto Caleb explicava pelo celular o que aconteceu e a expressão de Violetta ia de séria para aterrorizada, Francesca e Camila olhavam para ela, preocupadas com o que Caleb estava falando para Vilu. Quando a ligação acabou, as duas foram para cima de Violetta, preocupadas.

\- Ezra está bem? - disse Francesca.

\- O que aconteceu? - disse Camila.

Violetta se virou para elas e olhou para elas com um olhar triste e preocupado.

\- Ezra está em perigo. - disse Violetta.

Ao verem a preocupação da amiga, Francesca e Camila perceberam que a situação era muito séria. Elas decidiram nesse momento, que iriam ajudar.

* * *

 **Finalmente! O capítulo Crossover com Violetta! Os seguintes também terão! Além disso, Kanan, de novo, é transformado em um adolescente! Amo essas maluquices que eu crio!**


	15. Translate 7

Ezra gone. I had no footprints, trail magic or anything. He did that. He did what he feared most. But it was not him. It was the vampire in him. Taking the lives of his master.

The crew was desperate to wake Kanan, who was not breathing. Chopper tried to wake him giving shocks but even that worked. Any resuscitation worked. Ezra had sucked all the blood it.

\- There has to be something that can wake him! - Said desperate Hera.

\- You can not! Ezra sucked his blood! - Sabine said.

\- Only magic can help he now! - Zeb said.

After Zeb have said that, Hera thought for a moment. It seemed to have an idea.

\- Wait! I-I already know! - Hera said.

Hera ran into the bedroom of Ezra and Zeb. A trunk, she took a necklace with a green diamond. Outshone that multiple stars together. With the necklace in hand, she ran into the room and crouched until Kanan.

\- Ezra said this necklace could raise someone dead for 24 hours or anything like that! When the time is up, the person dies and can never return to live. - Hera said.

\- And you will believe him? You saw what he did! If not for him, we would not need this necklace strange curse! - Zeb said.

\- It does not matter! All help serve now! - Sabine said.

Hera placed the necklace in Kanan's neck. When she put the necklace, the diamond began to shine more. At that time, there was a brightness explosion. The crew covered his eyes to the light not going blind.

When the light dimmed, the crew began to open his eyes. Seeing Kanan, they widened the startled eyes.

Kanan agreed. He seemed almost better, only very weak. He started to open her eyes, very depressed and weak.

\- Aaahhh... What... I feel horrible... - Kanan said.

His voice was thinner. The rest of the crew was silent, scared and almost freaking out.

\- What happened?... That necklace is this?... Why are you looking at me like?... - Kanan said.

Hera closed her eyes and shook her head quickly.

\- You know what... Well... Ezra, I think, sucked their blood... - Hera said.

\- Um... It was not Ezra! He would never do that to me. But why my voice is so thin... - Kanan said catching in her throat.

\- Well... I think you will not like much of the truth... - Sabine said.

\- W-What do you mean ?! - Kanan said starting to worry.

\- Is that the necklace is a magical object that raises someone dead for 24 hours but there's a catch... - said Hera scratching his neck.

\- What is it? - Kanan said.

Sabine took a piece of glass broken in the battle, and placed in front of Kanan. Seeing his reflection, Kanan gasped and jumped back. He was a teenager! Again!

Kanan wanted to scream, but was too sore to scream. He just showed terror and fear in his expression.

\- I-I-I-I-I-I-I-m-m-m a... - stammered Kanan.

\- Teenager. - Zeb said softly.

Kanan looked angry Zeb. Angry expression soon disappeared is scared again.

\- That thing you know... In addition to resurrect the dead, also let him "a little bit" younger... - said Hera unsightly scratching his neck.

\- A little bit. A little bit ?! I seem to be 14 again! - Kanan said almost shouting.

\- Do not worry. Let's find a cure for this... Caleb... - said Hera starting to laugh.

Kanan blushed with embarrassment as Sabine and Zeb seemed puzzled by the play of Hera while itself continuing to laugh.

\- Caleb? - Zeb said.

\- As well, Hera? - Sabine said.

\- Is that before we are becoming a rebel cell that was his name. Caleb Dume is Kanan's real name. - Hera said.

Sabine and Zeb began to laugh. Kanan, or better, Caleb, rolled his eyes.

\- Well, forget it, the spell collar only lasts 24 hours so we have to find Ezra for him to find a cure. - Hera said.

\- It's gonna be hard. There's no way to get close to him without him biting our neck! - Sabine said.

They thought for a moment. Caleb quickly widened his eyes and grinned.

\- I know who can get close to him without him biting his neck. - Caleb said.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a galaxy far, far away, in a studio, in a country called Buenos Aires, three girls rehearsed a song in one of the studio rooms.

\- Encuentro todo en mi música  
Porque estoy siempre bailando  
Yo necesito que mi música  
Me diga que estoy buscando  
Buscando en mi - sang three at the same time.

The girl clearly and short hair was called Violetta, the more long dark hair was called Francesca and the red hair was called Camilla. They were great friends.

\- It was better this time but not so much better. - Camila said.

\- Not. Enough. Already we rehearsed so much that my throat hurts! - Violetta said.

\- Talk about hurt, Vilu, and your boyfriend, the Jedi Wizard? - Francesca said.

Violetta laughed a little.

Since Leon moved to Italy, she was sad. But Violetta got better when he met Ezra when he was in Earth. It was hard to get used to the "real life" it but she soon got used even he enjoyed participating in some missions, even being shy.

\- I do not know. A week ago I have not heard of Ezra and it's starting to worry me. He always talks to me all day but he never got so long without talking to me. That's not like him. - Violetta said.

At this point the mobile Violetta began to play. She went to her purse and took out his cell but he was not playing.

\- Vilu, that is. - Said Francesca picking up another phone, playing in front of Violetta.

The phone that was playing was the phone that Violetta used to call Ezra, because the cell was encanted.

\- Who knows Ezra is apologizing? - Camila said.

Violetta nodded. She answered the phone.

\- Hi. Here the speaker is Violetta. Ezra, are you? - Violetta said.

\- _Violetta? It is Kanan. We need you!_ \- Caleb said to the phone.

\- Kanan? I-Is you? Your voice is strange. It is fine. It is equal to that of an artist who's been through here. But what happened? - Violetta said.

\- _It's a long story. But Ezra needs you!_ \- Caleb said.

\- Ezra?! What happened to him?! - Violetta said worriedly.

While Caleb explained by phone what happened and Violetta expression went from serious to horrified, Francesca and Camilla looked at her, worried about what Caleb was talking to Vilu. When the call is over, the two were up from Violetta, worried.

\- Ezra are okay? - Francesca said.

\- What happened? - Camila said.

Violetta turned to them and looked at them with a sad and concerned look.

\- Ezra is in danger. - Violetta said.

Seeing the concern of her friend, Francesca and Camilla realized that the situation was very serious. They decided at that time, that would help.

* * *

 **Finally! Chapter Crossover with Violetta! The following also have! In addition, Kanan, again, is transformed into a teenager! I love these crazy things that I create!**


	16. Operação: Beijo Vampírico

**Desculpem eu não ter atualizado a algum tempo é que a semana passada foi semana de prova na minha escola e essa semana teve um "pequeno" problema com a internet na minha casa mas, agora, sem desculpas! Aproveitem o capítulo!**

* * *

Depois que Kanan ligou para Violetta e já estava impaciente. Se ela demorasse muito, era capaz dele morrer. Violetta sempre foi uma boa menina. Ela faria de tudo para ajudar a tripulação, principalmente Ezra.

\- Por que você está impaciente? - disse Hera.

\- Porque, se vocês não sabem, eu posso morrer em menos de 24 HORAS! - disse Caleb.

Nesse momento, um flash de luz azul apareceu no meio da cabine, ofuscando o lugar totalmente. A tripulação cobriu os olhos para a luz não o ofuscarem.

Quando a luz sumiu, Violetta, Francesca e Camila apareceram em pé, no meio da cabine.

\- Estou aqui. O que aconteceu com Ezra? - disse Violetta.

Enquanto ela ia para eles, Francesca e Camila ficaram olhando ao redor, confusas.

\- É COMUM FICAR OUVINDO SONS DEPOIS QUE ATRAVESSA O PORTAL?! - gritou Francesca.

\- O QUE?! - gritou Camila.

\- Hum... Violetta, quem são elas? - disse Hera.

\- Essas são Francesca e Camila. Já que eu estava com pressa, elas vieram junto comigo. - disse Violetta.

Violetta andou mais um pouco ao perceber Caleb ao seu lado, que estava mais baixinho que ela.

\- Kanan? - disse Violetta confusa.

\- Longa história. Agora, precisamos muito de sua ajuda. - disse Caleb.

\- Você já sabe o que aconteceu? - disse Zeb.

\- Sim. Kanan me explicou tudo na ligação. - disse Violetta.

Enquanto conversavam, Francesca e Camila olhavam ao redor de tudo. Era a primeira vez que elas viajaram para outra dimensão. Era tudo novo.

\- Uau! Eu vi tanto esses filmes que jamais me imaginei que estaria numa nave desse tipo! - disse Camila.

Isso chamou a atenção do resto da tripulação. Chopper chegou perto de Francesca. Ela se agachou e olhou para ele mais de perto

\- Nossa! Um droid astromech original! É incrível! Lembra muito o R2-D2! É um pouco antigo por essas peças mas deve ser muito útil! - disse Francesca.

Depois que Francesca ter dito aquilo, todos olharam para ela, confusos e surpresos.

\- Que foi? Não posso também ser uma geek? - disse Francesca.

Esquecendo o que a amiga tinha dito, Camila foi até Zeb, olhando atentamente. Isso chamou a atenção dele e se assustou um pouco.

\- Você lembra muito um gato. Sabia? - disse Camila.

\- Lembro o que?! - disse Zeb confuso.

Voltando para o importante, Violetta se virou para Hera.

\- Hera, isso é verdade? Ezra é mesmo um... vampiro? - disse Violetta, meio entristecida.

\- Bem... sim... Pelo que entendermos, ele herdou isso dos seus bisavós e ele começou a agir desse jeito e se tornou um... - disse Hera.

\- Entendi mas como planejamos torná-lo de volta? - disse Violetta.

\- O único jeito de torná-lo normal de volta é... descobrir um jeito de torná-lo volta... - disse Caleb meio sem graça.

Violetta levantou a sobrancelha. Mesmo conhecendo ele a meses, ela já conhecia ele muito. Era a primeira vez que Kanan não tinha um plano. Ele parecia mesmo um adolescente.

\- Espere. Vocês não tem um plano? - disse Violetta.

\- Hum... Não... - disse Hera coçando o pescoço.

Ao perceber que eles estavam falando de vampiros, Francesca e Camila logo deram um pulo animado.

\- Espere! Vocês estão dizendo que Ezra é... um vampiro?! - disse Camila.

\- Sim... - disse Caleb.

Francesca e Camila pareciam surpresas, alegres e assustadas ao mesmo tempo.

\- Não! Não brinca, não brinca! - disse Camila animadamente.

\- Um vampiro! Aqui?! Não acredito! - disse Francesca animadamente.

\- Por quê? O que tem haver? - disse Caleb.

\- No nosso mundo, eles são muito famosos! Principalmente os da saga Crepúsculo. Sempre tive uma queda por Edward... - disse Camila.

\- Espere! Edward?! Hum... gente... podemos conversar rapidinho? - disse Caleb.

A tripulação, e Violetta, foram para o canto da sala.

\- Vocês acham que esse Edward que elas estão falando é Edward, o bisavô de Ezra? - disse Caleb.

\- Ezra é parente do Edward?! Então... quer dizer que todos os filmes do nosso mundo são verdadeiro? - disse Violetta.

\- O que é filme? - disse Zeb.

\- Nada. Mas o que vocês acham em fazer agora? Ezra ainda é um monstro sugador de sangue e já sabemos que ele é parente de um vampiro famoso no meu mundo, e agora? - disse Violetta.

\- Quem sabe, essas suas amigas sabem alguma coisa sobre vampiros. - disse Hera.

O resto da tripulação concordou com a cabeça. Violetta se dirigiu para Francesca e Camila.

\- Hum... Vocês, por acaso, sabem alguma coisa sobre vampiros? - disse Violetta.

Enquanto Camila olhava para o celular, Francesca logo foi responder.

\- Olha, Vilu, adoraríamos ajudar mas não sabemos muito sobre vampiros. Sabemos que isso é muito importante mas... - disse Francesca sendo interrompida.

\- JÁ SEI! - gritou Camila.

Logo após Camila ter gritado, chamou a atenção também da tripulação.

\- Já sabe o que?... - disse Violetta lentamente.

\- Eu achei na Wikipédia uma parte de vampiros. Aqui diz como podemos trazer Ezra de volta! - disse Camila.

\- Uau! Seus créditos funcionam aqui?! Qual é o seu plano?! - disse Francesca.

\- Isso não importa! O que você achou? - disse Violetta.

\- Aqui diz que depois de um vampiro que não nasceu vampiro beber sangue de um humano, é quase impossível transforma-lo de volta mas o mais conhecido, e único, jeito de transforma-lo de volta é o beijo do amor verdadeiro. O beijo do amor verdadeiro cura qualquer maldição e pode abrir as portas para um recomeço. - disse Camila lendo.

O resto deles ficaram em silêncio depois que Camila disse aquilo.

\- Beijo do amor verdadeiro? Essa é a cura para Ezra? - disse Caleb.

\- Parece que sim. O estranho é que eu tenho a impressão que já ouvi isso antes... - disse Francesca pensativa.

\- Isso não é apenas contos de fadas? - disse Sabine.

\- Temos que tentar. Vampiros também eram contos de fadas mas olha a nossa situação! - disse Caleb.

\- Se o único jeito de cura-lo é o beijo do amor verdadeiro, então Violetta tem que beija-lo. - disse Hera.

\- Mas é se ela não for o amor verdadeiro dele? - disse Camila.

\- Hey! - disse Violetta, meio irritada.

\- Já vimos eles se beijando. Teve um arco-íris saindo saindo de seus corações e olhos! Foi a coisa mais linda que eu já vi! - disse Francesca começando a chorar.

\- Pra mim também. - disse Camila também chorando um pouco.

Francesca e Camila suspiraram. Violetta ficou sem graça.

\- Mas como vocês planejam eu me aproximar de Ezra sem ele morder meu pescoço? - disse Violetta meio assustada.

\- É isso que precisamos revisar. - disse Hera.

\- Ok! Operação: Beijo vampírico começa agora! - disse Francesca.

Os outros olharam para ela confusos. Violetta logo veio na frente dela.

\- É que é a primeira vez dela numa missão! - disse Violetta.

\- Então quer dizer que vamos participar da missão?! - disse Francesca animada.

\- Espere! Não dissemos nada disso! - disse Zeb.

Esquecendo o lasat, as duas amigas comemoraram. O resto da equipe olharam irritados para Violetta, que sorriu disfarçadamente.

\- Falando em beijo, eu não estou namorando ninguém nesse momento... Só para você saber... - sussurrou Camila no ouvido de Caleb, que corou um pouco.

A tripulação, Violetta e Francesca não puderem não rir daquela visão.

\- Hum... Você sabe que eu não tenho 14 anos e sim 28 só por 24 horas, né?... - disse Caleb sem graça e corando.

\- Então podemos aproveitar essa 24 horas. - disse Camila bagunçando o cabelo de Caleb.

* * *

 **Esse aqui ficou beeeeemmmm engraçado! Também né? As garotas do Studio 21 voltaram e uma delas ficou caidinha por Kanan, ou melhor, Caleb. Será um futuro Camileb? Apenas no próximo capítulo saberemos.**


	17. Translate 8

**Sorry I have not updated in a while it is that last week was test week at my school this week and had a "small" problem with the internet in my home but now, no excuses! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

After Kanan called Violetta and was already impatient. If it took too long, could he died. Violetta has always been a good girl. She would do anything to help the crew, especially Ezra.

\- Why are you impatient? - Hera said.

\- Because if you do not know, I can die in less than 24 HOURS! - Caleb said.

At that moment, a flash of blue light appeared in the middle of the cabin, completely overshadowing the place. The crew covered his eyes to the light not overshadow.

When the light was gone, Violetta, Francesca and Camilla appeared standing in the middle of the cabin.

\- I'm here. What happened to Ezra? - Violetta said.

While she went to them, Francesca and Camilla were looking around, confused.

\- IS NORMAL TO BE HEARING SOUNDS AFTER GOING THROUGH THE PORTAL?! - Shouted Francesca.

\- WHAT?! - Shouted Camila.

\- Um... Violetta, who are they? - Hera said.

\- These are Francesca and Camilla. Since I was in a hurry, they came with me. - Violetta said.

Violetta walked a little longer to realize Caleb by his side, which was more softly than her.

\- Kanan? - Violetta said confused.

\- Long story. Now we need your help too. - Caleb said.

\- You know what happened? - Zeb said.

\- Yes. Kanan explained everything on the call. - Violetta said.

As they talked, Francesca and Camilla looked around everything. It was the first time they traveled to another dimension. It was all new.

\- Wow! I saw both these films I ever imagined that I would be a ship of this type! - Camila said.

This caught the attention of the rest of the crew. Chopper came close to Francesca. She crouched and looked at him more closely

\- Wow! A original astromech droid! It's incredible! Very reminiscent of the R2-D2! It's a little old for these parts but should be very useful! - Francesca said.

After Francesca have said that, everyone looked at her, confused and surprised.

\- Which it was? I can not also be a geek? - Francesca said.

Forgetting what her friend had said, Camila went to Zeb, looking intently. That got his attention and started a little.

\- You resembles a cat. Did you know? - Camila said.

\- I remember what?! - Zeb said confused.

Returning to the important, Violetta turned to Hera.

\- Hera, is that true? Ezra is even a,.. vampire? - Violetta said, half saddened.

\- Well... yes... From what we understand, he inherited it from his grandparents and he began to act that way and become a... - Hera said.

\- Got but we plan to make it back? - Violetta said.

\- The only way to make it normal back is... find a way to make it back... - Caleb said sheepishly.

Violetta raised an eyebrow. Even knowing he months, she knew it too. It was the first time Kanan did not have a plan. It seemed even a teenager.

\- Wait. You do not have a plan? - Violetta said.

\- Um... no... - said Hera scratching his neck.

Realizing that they were talking about vampires, Francesca and Camilla soon gave a lively jump.

\- Wait! You are saying that Ezra is... a vampire?! - Camila said.

\- Yes... - Caleb said.

Francesca and Camilla seemed surprised, happy and scared at the same time.

\- No! No kidding, do not play! - Camila said excitedly.

\- A vampire! Here?! I can not believe! - Francesca said excitedly.

\- Why? What's there? - Caleb said.

\- In our world, they are very famous! Especially the Twilight saga. I always had a crush on Edward... - Camila said.

\- Wait! Edward ?! Um... we... we can talk real quick? - Caleb said.

The crew, and Violetta, went to the corner of the room.

\- Do you think that they are talking about Edward is Edward, the great-grandfather of Ezra? - Caleb said.

\- Ezra is Edward relative?! So... to say that all our world of movies are real? - Violetta said.

\- What is a movie? - Zeb said.

\- Nothing. But what do you think of doing now? Ezra is still a blood-sucking monster and we know that he is a famous vampire relative in my world, now what? - Violetta said.

\- Who knows, these her friends know something about vampires. - Hera said.

The rest of the crew nodded. Violetta went to Francesca and Camilla.

\- Um... Do you by chance know anything about vampires? - Violetta said.

While Camila looked at the phone, Francesca was soon answer.

\- Look, Vilu, we'd love to help but do not know much about vampires. We know this is very important but ... - said Francesca being interrupted.

\- I ALREADY KNOW! - Shouted Camila.

Soon after Camila yelling drew attention also of the crew.

\- You know what?... - Violetta said slowly.

\- I found in Wikipedia a part vampire. It says how can we bring Ezra back! - Camila said.

\- Wow! His credits work here?! What is your plan?! - Francesca said.

\- It does not matter! What did you think? - Violetta said.

\- It says that after a vampire who was not born vampire drinking blood from a human, it's almost impossible to turn it back but the best known, and only, way to turn it back is the kiss of true love. True love's kiss cure any curse and can open the door to a new beginning. - Said Camila reading.

The rest of crew were silent after Camila said that.

\- True love's kiss? This is the cure for Ezra? - Caleb said.

\- Apparently. The strange thing is that I got the impression I've heard it before... - Francesca said thoughtfully.

\- This is not just fairy tales? - Sabine said.

\- We have to try. Vampires were also fairy tales but look at our situation! - Caleb said.

\- If the only way to cure it is true love's kiss, then Violetta have to kiss him. - Hera said.

\- But if it is not true love him? - Camila said.

\- Hey! - Violetta said, half irritated.

\- We have seen them kissing. Had a rainbow coming out of their hearts and eyes! It was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen! - Francesca said starting to cry.

\- For me too. - I said Camila also crying a little.

Francesca and Camilla sighed. Violetta was embarrassed.

\- But how do you plan I approach Ezra without it biting my neck? - Violetta said kind of scared.

\- That's what we need to review. - Hera said.

\- Ok! Operation: Vampire Kiss starts now! - Francesca said.

The others looked at her confused. Violetta soon came in front of her.

\- It is her first time on a mission! - Violetta said.

\- So to say that we will participate in the mission?! - Lively Francesca said.

\- Wait! We did not say any of that! - Zeb said.

Forgetting the lasat, the two friends celebrated. The rest of the crew looked angry to Violetta, who smiled surreptitiously.

\- Speaking of kissing, I'm not dating anyone at the moment... Just so you know... - Camila whispered in the ear of Caleb, who blushed a little.

The crew, Violetta and Francesca can not not laugh at the sight.

\- Um... You know I'm not 14 years but 28 only for 24 hours, right?... - Caleb said embarrassed and blushing.

\- So we can take advantage of this 24 hours. - Said Camila ruffling the hair of Caleb.

* * *

 **This one was preeeeeeeeeety funny! Too right? The Studio 21's girls came back and one of them was fallen for Kanan, or better, Caleb. It will be a future Camileb? Only in the next chapter we will know.**


	18. Noiva Vampira

Já estava quase tudo pronto. Tudo o que Camila viu na Wikipédia sobre a cura pode ser introduzida para ajudar Ezra. O jeito que acharam era uma tradição vampírica. Quando um vampiro recém-formado bebesse sangue de humano, teria que se casar com o amor verdadeiro. Para rastrear Ezra, Violetta teria que usar um objeto encantado que Ezra tinha dado-lhe. Ele servia para rastrear alguém com alguma coisa da pessoa.

Enquanto o resto da tripulação se preparava, Violetta tinha que colocar uma roupa meio "diferente" para a tradição vampírica se concretizar. Francesca e Camila também se preparavam. Era a primeira missão delas. Elas estavam mais animadas que Ezra quando foi para o espaço pela primeira vez. Francesca estava com algumas armas em seu cinto e preparada para a missão, enquanto Violetta e Camila se preparavam para a missão.

\- Então, Vilu, já está pronta? - disse Francesca.

\- Não sei se você percebeu mas essa fantasia que você pegou de uma peça que o Studio fez não é a mais fácil de se colocar! - disse Violetta.

\- Olha, eu tive que atravessar o portal duas vezes só para poder pegar essa roupa e ainda estou ouvindo vozes na minha cabeça e sentindo gosto de metal, você devia dizer apenas um "obrigado". - disse Francesca.

De uma outra porta, Camila saiu. Ela estava com uma arma nas mãos e objetos mágicos e munição em seu cinto.

\- Uau! Cami... vo-você está... Uau! - disse Francesca.

\- Obrigada. Eu posso até ser uma garota gentil mas eu posso virar uma garota má. - disse Camila.

Por outra porta, Caleb entrou.

\- Já estão todas prontas? - disse Caleb.

\- Quase. Violetta está tendo uns "problemas" para colocar o disfarce. - disse Francesca.

\- Então, Caleb, o que você acha de mim agora? Pareço uma rebelde fashion para você? - disse Camila se aproximando de Caleb.

\- Hum... C-Claro... Não sei o que é fashion mas... mas você parece bem... - disse Caleb se afastando de Camila, com um pouco de medo.

Nesse momento, Violetta saiu da outra cabine. Ela estava vestindo um vestido de noiva, um pouco empoeirado.

\- Nossa! Esse vestido ficou ótimo em você, Vilu! - disse Francesca.

\- Vocês acham? - disse Violetta.

\- Se você colocasse um pouco de sombra de olho, maquiagem pálida e aqueles dentes de vampiro falsas, ficaria melhor ainda! - disse Camila.

\- Nem pensar! Eu não vou atravessar aquele portal outra vez! - disse Francesca.

A outra porta abriu e Hera e o resto da tripulação entraram.

\- Já estão todos prontos? - disse Hera.

\- Sim. Mas, recapitulando, como vamos achar Ezra? - disse Francesca.

\- Ezra me deu um objeto mágico que, quando colocamos uma coisa pessoal de quem estamos procurando, nos leva direto para ele. - disse Violetta.

Violetta se virou para Francesca e viu que ela estava com um colar de alho e um crucifixo e duas garrafas de água benta.

\- Hey! Por que você está usando isso? O plano é trazer ele de volta! Não matá-lo! - disse Violetta irritada.

\- Eu sei mas se o plano A não funcionar, pelo menos teremos um plano B! - disse Francesca.

Violetta revirou os olhos. Ela pegou um pedaço de pano cor de neve, era o objeto que Ezra deu.

\- Mas o que vamos usar para fazer esse pedaço de pano nos leve até o garoto? - disse Zeb.

A garota pegou um colar que Ezra tinha feito para ela. Tinha uma pena dele na ponta.

\- Ele me deu no nosso aniversário de 1 mês. Ele disse que mesmo ele estando longe, sempre estará comigo. - disse Violetta.

Ela colocou o colar no pano. O pano começou a brilhar e a flutuar. Bem lentamente, o pano começou a se afastar.

\- Vamos. - disse Caleb.

* * *

Alguns minutos depois, a tripulação já estava seguindo o pano há um tempo. Essa era uma missão diferente. Pela primeira vez, eles estavam à procura de uma coisa que não era do Império e não era para destruir e sim, salvar.

Violetta já tinha participado de algumas missões mas Francesca e Camila estavam muito animadas com a primeira missão. Camila andava perto de Caleb, de um jeito amoroso e de um jeito meio... constrangedor para Caleb.

Depois de um tempo, um templo em ruínas apareceu. O pano encantado foi até dentro do lugar enquanto a tripulação se escondia atrás de uma rocha.

\- Aquilo... é... um templo Jedi?! - disse Caleb assustado.

\- Não... É um castelo... - disse Violetta.

Um castelo? Em Lothal? Mas fazia até sentido. Muito antes do Conselho Jedi, Lothal era governado por reis e rainhas. Alguns diziam que esse reinado era de governantes de poderes mágicos e seres sobrenaturais.

\- Então, qual é o plano? - disse Francesca,

\- Já que é um castelo, o plano ficou mais fácil. Primeiro, Violetta entra no castelo e tenta achar Ezra. Quando achar ele, nos escondemos para ele não nos ver. Se Ezra atacar você, vamos tentar parar ele e você o beija. Todos prontos? - disse Caleb.

\- Prontos. - disse o resto da tripulação ao mesmo tempo.

Violetta foi a primeira a sair de trás. Ela andou até a frente do portão do castelo. Antes de bater na porta, ela olhou para trás. Ao verem a amiga assustada, Francesca e Camila fizeram um sinal.

\- Que a Força esteja com você! - disseram as duas ao mesmo tempo.

Se sentindo confiante, Violetta foi até a porta e bateu nela. Logo que bateu, ela abriu sozinha de um jeito assustador. Mesmo com medo, Violetta entrou no castelo.


	19. Translate 9

It was almost all set. Whatever Camila saw on Wikipedia about healing can be introduced to help Ezra. The way found was a vampiric tradition. When a newly formed vampire drink human blood, he would have to marry true love. To track Ezra, Violetta would have to use an enchanted object that Ezra had given him. It served to track someone with something the person.

While the rest of the crew was preparing Violetta had to put an outfit means "different" to the vampire tradition materialize. Francesca and Camilla also prepared. It was the first mission of them. They were more animated than when Ezra went into space for the first time. Francesca was with some weapons in his belt and prepared for the mission, while Violetta and Camila were preparing for the mission.

\- So Vilu, ready? - Francesca said.

\- I do not know if you noticed but this fantasy that you get a piece that made Studio is not the easiest to put! - Violetta said.

\- Look, I had to go through the portal twice just to get that outfit and I'm still hearing voices in my head and feeling like metal, you should just say "thank you". - Francesca said.

Another door, Camila left. She had a gun in his hands and magical objects and ammunition in his belt.

\- Wow! Cami... you are... Wow! - Francesca said.

\- Thanks. I may be a gentle girl but I can turn a bad girl. - Camila said.

Through another door, Caleb entered.

\- You are all ready? - Caleb said.

\- Almost. Violetta is having some "issues" to put the disguise. - Francesca said.

\- So Caleb, what do you think of me now? I look like a fashion rebel to you? - Said Camila approaching Caleb.

\- Um... S-Sure ... I do not know what is fashion but... but you look good... - Caleb said moving away from Camila, with a little fear.

At that time, Violetta came out of another cabin. She was wearing a wedding dress, a little dusty.

\- Wow! That dress looks great on you, Vilu! - Francesca said.

\- You think? - Violetta said.

\- If you put a little eye shadow, pale makeup and those false teeth vampire, would be even better! - Camila said.

\- No way! I will not go through that portal again! - Francesca said.

The other door opened and Hera and the rest of the crew went.

\- You are all ready? - Hera said.

\- Yes. But to recap how do we find Ezra? - Francesca said.

\- Ezra gave me a magic object that, when we put a personal thing who we're looking for, leads us straight to him. - Violetta said.

Violetta turned to Francesca and saw that she was with a paste of garlic and a crucifix and two bottles of holy water.

\- Hey! Why are you using it? The plan is to bring him back! Do not kill him! - Violetta snapped.

\- I know but if plan A does not work, at least we have a plan B! - Francesca said.

Violetta rolled her eyes. She took a piece of snow-colored cloth, was the object that Ezra gave.

\- But what we use to make that piece of cloth in the light to the boy? - Zeb said.

The girl took a necklace that Ezra had done to her. I had a pity on him at the end.

\- He gave me for our anniversary one month. He said that even though he was far away, will always be with me. - Violetta said.

She put the necklace on the cloth. The cloth began to glow and float. Very slowly, the cloth began to walk away.

\- Come on. - Caleb said.

* * *

A few minutes later, the crew was already following the cloth for a while. That was a different mission. For the first time, they were looking for something that was not the Empire and was not to destroy but, save.

Violetta had already participated in some missions but Francesca and Camilla were very excited with the first mission. Camila walked near Caleb, a loving way and a way that... embarrassing for Caleb.

After a while, a temple in ruins appeared. The cloth was delighted to inside the place as the crew hid behind a rock.

\- That... is... a Jedi temple ?! - Said Caleb scared.

\- No... It's a castle... - Violetta said.

A castle? In Lothal? But it made sense to. Long before the Jedi Council, Lothal was ruled by kings and queens. Some said this was the reign of rulers of magical powers and supernatural beings.

\- So what's the plan? - Said Francesca,

\- Since it is a castle, the plan got easier. First, Violetta enters the castle and try to find Ezra. When you find him, we hid him not to see us. If Ezra attack you, we will try to stop it and you kisses. All ready? - Caleb said.

\- Ready. - Said rest of the crew at the same time.

Violetta was the first to come out from behind. She walked to the front of the castle gate. Before knocking on the door, she looked back. Seeing the frightened friend, Francesca and Camilla made a sign.

\- May the Force with you! - They said both at the same time.

Feeling confident, Violetta went to the door and knocked on it. Once hit, she opened herself in a scary way. Even with fear, Violetta entered the castle.


	20. Bad Blood

Violetta entrou no castelo. Era o maior local que ela já tinha visto. Era antigo e cheio de poeira mas mesmo assim, era encantador. Mas era tão assustador que dava um arrepio na espinha. A garota não parava de tremer de medo. Com a lanterna na mão, Violetta andava pelos corredores do castelo, com medo.

Ela andou mais um pouco quando ouviu um canto.

\- Cause baby, now we've got bad blood

You know it used to be mad love

So take a look what you've done

Cause baby, now we've got bad blood, hey! -

Ao ouvir a música, Violetta congelou. A voz que cantava era assustadora e tenebrosa.

\- Now we've got problems

And I don't think we can solve 'em

You made a really deep cut

And baby, now we've got bad blood, hey! -

Mesmo com medo do que podia acontecer, Violetta sabia que era o dever achar Ezra e começou a seguir a voz. Ela sabia que com a transformação de Ezra, ele teria mudanças.

\- Oh, it's so sad to

Think about the good times

You and I -

Violetta cruzou uma porta e se deu dentro de uma enorme sala. Parecia um salão de festas enorme.

\- Parece que alguém se importa comigo. - disse a voz.

Violetta arregalou os olhos. Ela olhou para o outro lado da sala e viu um alicórnio azul de costas mas era maior que Ezra. Mas era Ezra.

\- Ezra? É-É você? - disse Violetta assustada.

Ezra se virou e abriu seus olhos vermelhos e mostrou as presas de vampiro. Ele estava o triplo de seu tamanho. Ezra voou até Violetta. Era a primeira vez que Ezra voava bem. Ele se aproximou de Violetta, de um jeito assustador e ameaçador.

\- Isso é um sim? - disse Violetta tremendo.

\- Minha Rainha. Pensei que nunca iria aparecer. Quando toda a humanidade está contra mim, o amor sombrio sempre aparece. - disse Ezra.

\- E eu nunca pensei que você sabia a letra de "Bad Blood". - disse Violetta.

Com isso, Ezra riu um pouco. Mas o riso era assustador e grave.

\- Graciosa como sempre. Você está encantadora, minha Rainha. Como uma noiva vampiro de verdade. Junte-se á mim. Viveremos uma vida imortal juntas. - disse Ezra.

\- O-O que?! Virar uma vampira? Tipo... Bella Swan?... - disse Violetta.

\- Sim. Mas nesses filmes, vampiros são menos violentos mas a mesma quantidade de romantismo. Você não terá mais problemas. Nunca será morta. Viverá para sempre. E tudo isso, ao lado de seu amor vampiro. - disse Ezra pegando nas mãos de Violetta.

Sem ele perceber, a tripulação do Fantasma entrou por uma dos portões, cuidadosamente para Ezra não perceber.

\- E-Eu não sei... Não estou preparada para abandonar minha família, meus amigos e o Studio! Além de você, tenho pessoas que amo na minha vida! E elas me amam! Você também tem! O Kanan, a Hera, Sabine, Zeb e até mesmo o Chopper te amam! Eu. Uma vida imortal não supera a companhia de pessoas queridas! - disse Violetta.

\- Se eles me amassem de verdade, não teriam me questionado e não se importado com minha maldição. Se eles se importassem, eu não estaria aqui. Mas tenho que dar uma pata a torcer também. Se ele se importassem, eu não seria um vampiro. - disse Ezra mostrando as presas.

Enquanto falava, a tripulação ficou tocada. Eles deviam ter se importado mais com ele. Eles foram ingênuos de não ajudar o Espectro mais jovem.

\- Mas eles se importam! Eles são sua família! Eu e eles somos sua família. E como todas as famílias, nós nos importamos com você! - disse Violetta.

\- Você não é como eles. Você é a minha Rainha da Escuridão. O coração frio com o gelo. Sempre quis me ver bem. E o melhor para mim é viver minha vida imortal junto com você. Se torne uma vampira e eu prometo que tornarei sua vida um sonho. - disse Ezra mostrando as presas de vampiro.

Com a magia, Ezra segurou Violetta. Ele aproximou as presas do pescoço de Violetta. Ele já ia atracar suas presas no pescoço dela quando um laser explodiu uma das paredes. Violetta caiu no chão e Ezra se afastou um pouco. Quando abriu os olhos, Ezra olhou para o outro lado e viu a tripulação, mostrando as presas.

Caleb estava com o sabre de luz e o resto com suas armas. Francesca e Camila estavam com armas e apetrechos mágicos á postos.

\- Finalmente um pouco de agitação! - gritou Francesca.

Sem demora, Ezra abriu as asas e mostrou as presas. Com isso, a batalha começou.

Ezra partiu para cima do grupo. Zeb já ia acerta-lo com o barão elétrico ( ** _não sei o nome técnico daquele negócio_** ) mas Ezra logo desviou e deu um soco no lasat, que caiu no chão. Sabine começou a atirar em Ezra mas de alguma forma, o alicórnio vampiro era mais rápido.

Quanto mais a tripulação tentava ataca-lo, mais Ezra ficava mais forte. Francesca e Camila atiravam nele com o que tinham mais ele nem parecia sofrer nada.

Violetta olhava horrorizada para aquela cena. Suas duas melhores amigas estavam machucadas e sangrando, quase toda a tripulação estava caída no chão e seu namorado é quem estava machucando eles.

Ezra correu para Caleb e começou a voar, carregando ele. Quanto mais ia para longe da superfície, mais Ezra apertava Caleb.

\- Parece que você achou o amuleto, mestre. - disse Ezra.

Caleb não disse nada, apenas gemeu, tentando sair dos braços do alicórnio vampiro.

\- Engraçado. Quando eu virei um vampiro, achei que eu veria você morrer com seu corpo envelhecendo mas você está vivo, e bem jovem do que eu me lembrei! - disse Ezra.

\- Ezra, você não é um monstro. Por favor me escute. Você meu padawan, meu filho. Por favor. Nós todos te amamos. Vamos. Volte... - disse Caleb apontando para a tripulação, inconsciente no chão do castelo.

\- Você não me controla mais! Eu sou livre enfim! Sou a sombra da noite! Não sou mais aquele padawan que você conhecia. E agora, sou a última coisa que você verá! - disse Ezra.

Com isso, Ezra jogou Caleb do alto.

Quando começou a acordar, Camila ouviu o grito de Caleb, que já estava se aproximando do chão. Mesmo muito machucada, ela correu até onde o Jedi ia se espatifar. Quando Caleb já ia encostar na superfície, Camila pegou ele e ficou segurando.

\- Ca-Camila... Obrigada! Você me salvou! - disse Caleb sem fôlego olhando para ela.

\- De nada. - disse Camila.

Camila aproximou a boca da de Caleb e...

\- SOCORRO! - gritou Violetta.

Nesse momento, a tripulação olhou direto para Violetta, que estava nos braços de Ezra, que estava voando com ela nos braços.

\- Me solta! - gritou Violetta.

\- Você não precisa deles! Se torne uma vampira comigo e ficaremos juntos para sempre. As preocupações que te perseguem vão desaparecer. Seremos imortais! - disse Ezra.

\- Eu não quero ser imortal! Quero você de volta! Quero o garoto por quem eu me apaixonei! O alicórnio gentil, doce, rebelde e amoroso que me ajudou quando meu ex se foi. Eu ainda amo ele. Eu ainda te amo. Volta para mim, Ezzy... - disse Violetta.

\- Esse "Ezzy" que você conheceu, nunca mais irá voltar. - disse Ezra mostrando as presas.

\- Pode até ser pra você... mas não é para mim... - disse Violetta.

Se Ezra mordesse o pescoço de Violetta antes que o beijasse, Violetta se tornaria uma vampira e o beijo de amor verdadeiro não funcionaria mais.

Mas antes que isso acontecesse, Violetta beijou Ezra. Seus lábios começaram a sangrar por causa das presas. Os olhos de Ezra começaram a brilhar. Um brilho forte de saiu do coração dos dois. Uma enorme explosão de arco íris ocorreu.


	21. Translate 10

Violetta entered the castle. It was the greatest place she had ever seen. It was old and full of dust but still, it was lovely. But it was so scary that gave a shiver down your spine. The girl could not stop shaking with fear. With a lantern in hand, Violetta walked the halls of the castle, afraid.

She walked a little when he heard a corner.

\- Cause baby, now we've got bad blood

You know it used to be mad love

So take a look what you've done

Cause baby, now we've got bad blood, hey! -

On hearing the song, Violetta froze. The voice that sang was scary and dark.

\- Now we've got problems

And I do not think we can solve 'em

You made a really deep cut

And baby, now we've got bad blood, hey! -

Even afraid of what could happen, Violetta knew it was a duty to find Ezra and began to follow the voice. She knew that with the transformation of Ezra, he would change.

\- Oh, it's so sad to

Think about the good times

You and I -

Violetta crossed a door and took in a huge room. It looked like a huge ballroom.

\- Looks like someone cares about me. - Said the voice.

Violetta's eyes widened. She looked across the room and saw a blue alicórnio back but was greater than Ezra. But Ezra was.

\- Ezra? A-Are You? - Violetta said frightened.

Ezra turned and opened his red eyes and showed the vampire fangs. He was three times its size. Ezra flew to Violetta. It was the first time that Ezra was flying well. He approached Violetta, a scary and threatening way.

\- Is that a yes? - He said Violetta shaking.

\- My Queen. I thought I would never appear. When all humanity is against me, the dark love always appears. - Ezra said.

\- And I never thought you knew the lyrics of "Bad Blood". - Violetta said.

With this, Ezra laughed a little. But the laughter was scary and serious.

\- Gracious as ever. You are lovely, my Queen. As a real vampire bride. Join me. We live an immortal life together. - Ezra said.

\- What?! Become a vampire?! Like... Bella Swan... - Violetta said.

\- Yes, but in these movies, vampires are less violent but the same amount of romanticism. You will not have more problems. It will never be dead. Will live forever. All this, along with her vampire love. - He said Ezra picking up in the hands of Violetta.

Without realizing it, the Ghost crew entered by the gates, careful not realize Ezra.

\- I-I do not know... I'm not ready to leave my family, my friends and the Studio! Besides you, I have people I love in my life! And they love me! You have it too! Kanan, Hera, Sabine, Zeb and even Chopper love you! I love you. An immortal life does not exceed the company of loved ones! - Violetta said.

\- If they loved me truly, they would have asked me and not cared about my curse. If they cared, I would not be here. But I have to give a leg to twist too. If he cared, I would not be a vampire. - Ezra said showing his fangs.

As he spoke, the crew was touched. They should have cared more with him. They were naive not to help the younger Specter.

\- But they care! They are your family! I and they are your family. And like all families, we care about you! - Violetta said.

\- You're not like them. You're my Queen of Darkness. With cold heart with ice. Ever wanted to see me as well. And the best for me is to live my immortal life with you. Become a vampire and I promise you I will make your life a dream. - Ezra said showing vampire fangs.

With magic, Ezra held Violetta. He approached the prey of Violetta's neck. He was about to dock his fangs into her neck when a laser burst one wall. Violetta fell to the ground and Ezra pulled back slightly. When he opened his eyes, Ezra looked across and saw the crew, showing his fangs.

Caleb was the lightsaber and the rest with their weapons. Francesca and Camilla were with weapons and magic paraphernalia will posts.

\- Finally some action! - Shouted Francesca.

Without delay, Ezra spread his wings and showed his fangs. With this, the battle began.

Ezra broke up the group. Zeb was about to hit him with electric Baron (do not know the technical name of the business) but Ezra quickly looked and punched lasat, which fell to the ground. Sabine began to shoot Ezra but somehow the vampire alicorn was faster.

The more the crew tried to attack him, more Ezra grew stronger. Francesca and Camilla threw him what more he had not seemed to suffer anything.

Violetta looked in horror at the scene. Her two best friends were bruised and bleeding, almost the entire crew was on the floor and her boyfriend is the one who was hurting them.

Ezra ran for Caleb and started flying, carrying him. The more going away from the surface, more Ezra pressed Caleb.

\- Looks like you found the amulet, master. - Ezra said.

Caleb said nothing, just moaned, trying to get out of vampire alicorn arms.

\- Funny. When I became a vampire, I thought I'd see you die with your body getting older but you are alive and well younger than I remembered! - Ezra said.

\- Ezra, you are not a monster. Please listen to me. You my padawan, my son. Please. We all love you. Come On. Go back... - Caleb said pointing to the crew, unaware the castle floor.

\- You do not control me more! I'm free at last! I am the shadow of the night! I am no longer that padawan you know. And now I'm the last thing you'll see! - Ezra said.

With this, Ezra played Caleb on high.

When he began to wake up, Camila heard the cry of Caleb, who was already approaching the ground. Really hurt, she ran to where the Jedi was going to crash. When Caleb was about to touch the surface, Camila took it and held.

\- Ca-Camila... Thank you! You saved me! - Caleb said breathlessly watching her.

\- You are welcome. - Camila said.

Camila approached the mouth of Caleb and...

\- HELP! - Shouted Violetta.

At this point, the crew looked straight at Violetta, who was in the arms of Ezra, who was flying with her arms.

\- Let me go! - Shouted Violetta.

\- You do not need them! Becomes a vampire with me and we'll be together forever. Concerns that persecute you will disappear. We will be immortal! - Ezra said.

\- I do not want to be immortal! I want you back! I want the boy with whom I fell in love! The gentle, sweet, rebel and loving alicorn who helped me when my ex is gone. I still love it. I still love you. Back to me, Ezzy,.. - Violetta said.

\- This "Ezzy" you met, never will return. - Ezra said showing his fangs.

\- It may be for you ... but it's not for me ... - Violetta said.

If Ezra bite the Violetta's neck before the kiss, Violetta would become a vampire and true love's kiss would not work anymore.

But before that happened, Violetta kissed Ezra. His lips began to bleed because of prey. Ezra's eyes began to shine. A strong brightness out of the heart of both. A huge rainbow explosion occurred.


	22. Magia

O céu se encheu com a explosão de arco íris. A tripulação fechou os olhos para não se cegarem e depois, desmaiaram.

Quando tudo acabou, no céu, tinha uma aurora cor de arco íris cobrindo a escuridão da noite, com as estrelas iluminando mais ainda. A aurora se alastrou até a cidade de Lothal. A magia dela cruzava as ruas escuras. Nos becos mais escondidos e escuros, a magia estava indo direto nos corações de quem Ezra sugou o sangue e eles começavam a se levantar, vivos.

A magia também foi para o coração de Caleb.

Nesse modo, a tripulação começou a acordar lentamente. Quando abriram os olhos viram Ezra, em seu tamanho normal, e Violetta, flutuando alguns centímetros do chão, brilhando e se beijando. Quanto mais o brilho acabava, mais eles desciam para a superfície, lentamente. Eles continuaram com os lábios um no outro até ficarem no chão totalmente. Quando romperam o beijo, eles ficaram se olhando. Violetta estava com um olhar aliviado.

\- Você é você de novo... - disse Violetta.

\- Sou e nunca mais irei embora... - disse Ezra beijando ela de novo.

\- Aaaaawwwwww... - disse as garotas ao mesmo tempo.

Quando romperam o beijo, Ezra viu os lábios sangrando de Violetta e se assustou.

\- Hum... O-Os seus lábios... - disse Ezra meio assustado.

\- Está tudo bem. Eu mal senti. - disse Violetta.

O cifre de Ezra acendeu com uma luz azul claro. Quando a luz acabou, os lábios de Violetta estavam curados. Violetta sorriu e Ezra sorriu de volta. Os dois se olharam por 1 minuto.

\- Então, vocês vão ficar assim á noite toda ou?... - disse Zeb.

Ezra e Violetta riram um pouco. A tripulação correu até Ezra e abraçaram ele. Violetta, Francesca e Camila olharam para o amontoado de gente, rindo um pouco.

\- Gente, gente, eu não consigo... respirar... Quarto... ficando... escuro... - disse Ezra quase não respirando.

Com isso a tripulação desfez o abraço, rindo um pouco mas Caleb não descolou de Ezra.

\- Uau... Kanan... Você está tão... jovem... - disse Ezra esfregando os cascos no cabelo de Caleb.

Caleb saiu de perto de Ezra e riu um pouco.

\- Gente... D-Desculpe... por tudo o que eu fiz... Mesmo eu estando amaldiçoado, devia ter controlado... Eu... Eu sou fraco... - disse Ezra choramingando.

\- Você não é fraco. Você é meu padawan. Eu é que devia ter te ajudado nisso. Não se culpe. Ás vezes, a mágica é mais poderosa que a Força. Você não pode evitar. - disse Caleb.

Com isso, os dois se abraçaram. Ao romperem, Ezra olhou para o amuleto de o mestre.

\- Hum... o amuleto... - disse Ezra.

\- Ah, desculpa não ter falado é que depois de você ter bebido meu sangue, esse amuleto era o único jeito de eu viver, me tornando mais jovem. Mas agora que está tudo fora de perigo, não preciso mais. - disse Caleb tirando o amuleto.

Caleb deu o amuleto para Ezra. Depois de alguns segundos, ele estranhou um pouco.

\- Ezra, já que a maldição está desfeita, por que eu não voltei ao normal? - disse Caleb.

\- Porque tem que deixar o tempo limite acabar. - disse Ezra.

\- Ah! 24 horas. Tudo bem. Eu posso esperar 17 horas. - disse Caleb.

\- Como assim 24 horas? - disse Ezra.

\- Sim, 24 horas. Quando eu coloquei esse colar, Hera disse que eu fico desse jeito por 24 horas e só falta 17 horas. - disse Caleb.

\- Não são 24 horas... - disse Ezra.

\- C-Como assim?! - disse Caleb um pouco assustado.

\- Eu quero dizer que não são 24 horas, são 24 dias! - disse Ezra.

Caleb engasgou e arregalou os olhos. Ezra olhou para Caleb, percebendo que o mestre ficou assustado e surpreso com a notícia. Caleb desviou o olhar e ficou olhando para Hera com raiva nos olhos. Ela sorriu disfarçadamente e sem graça.

\- Huh... Olha... Entendi errado! - disse Hera coçando o pescoço, sem graça.

Ao perceber do que estavam falando, Camila abriu um enorme sorriso.

\- Espere, 24 dias?! Isso... quer dizer que... - disse Camila.

Com isso, Camila correu até Caleb e o beijou, enquanto ele tentava escapar dela. A tripulação olhou para aquilo rindo. Ezra não pode também não rir. Quando abriu o sorriso, mostrou duas pequenas presas de vampiro que ficaram.

* * *

Depois daquele dia, Ezra nunca mais teria medo de suas descendências. Ele tinha amigos para ajudá-lo. Ele tinha uma namorada para ajudá-lo. Ele tinha uma família para ajudá-lo. Ezra sabia que nunca ficaria sozinho. Mas ele não era o único que recebia ajuda. Ele também ajudava Caleb para escapar de Camila, durante os 24 dias.


	23. Translate 11

The sky was filled with rainbow explosion. The crew closed her eyes for not going blind and then fainted.

When it was over, the sky had a rainbow-colored lights covering the darkness of night, with the stars shining more. The aurora has spread to the city of Lothal. Her magic crossed the dark streets. In the most hidden and dark alleys, the magic was going straight into the hearts of Ezra who sucked the blood and they began to rise, alive.

Magic also went to Caleb's heart.

In this way, the crew began to slowly wake up. When they opened their eyes saw Ezra in its normal size, and Violetta, floating a few centimeters from the floor, shining and kissing. The more the brightness over, the more they descended to the surface slowly. They continued with the lips together until the fully ground. When the kiss broke, they stared at each other. Violetta was a relieved look.

\- You're you again... - Violetta said.

\- I am and will never ever leave... - said Ezra kissing her again.

\- Aaaaawwwwww... - said the girls at the same time.

When the kiss broke, Ezra saw his lips bleeding from Violetta and scared.

\- Um... Y-Your lips... - said Ezra little scared.

\- It's all right. I barely felt. - Violetta said.

Ezra's horn lit with a pale blue light. When the light turned, lips Violetta were healed. Violetta Ezra smiled and smiled back. The two looked at each other for 1 minute.

\- Then you will look like you all night or... - Zeb said.

Ezra and Violetta laughed a little. The crew ran to Ezra and embraced him. Violetta, Francesca and Camilla looked at the mass of people, laughing a little.

\- Guys, guys, I can not... breathe... room... getting... dark... - he said Ezra barely breathing.

Thus the crew broke the hug, laughing a little but not Caleb took off from Ezra.

\- Wow... Kanan... You're so... young... - Ezra said rubbing his hooves in the hair of Caleb.

Caleb moved away from Ezra and laughed a little.

\- Guys... S-sorry... for what I did... Even though I was cursed, should have controlled... I'm... I'm weak... - said Ezra whimpering.

\- You're not weak. You are my padawan. It is I who should have helped you with that. Do not blame yourself. Sometimes the magic is more powerful than the Force. You can not help it. - Caleb said.

Thus, the two embraced. At the break, Ezra looked at the amulet of the master.

\- Um... the amulet... - Ezra said.

\- Oh, sorry have not talked about is that after you have been drinking my blood, this amulet was the only way I live, becoming younger. But now it's all out of danger, I don't need more. - Caleb said taking the amulet.

Caleb gave the amulet to Ezra. After a few seconds, he frowned slightly.

\- Ezra, as the curse is undone, because I did not go back to normal? - Caleb said.

\- Why you have to leave the end timeout. - Ezra said.

\- Ah! 24 hours. How are you. I can not wait 17 hours. - Caleb said.

\- What 24 hours? - Ezra said.

\- Yes, 24 hours. When I put this necklace, Hera said I'm like that for 24 hours and just missing 17 hours. - Caleb said.

\- There are 24 hours ... - Ezra said.

\- W-What do you mean ?! - Caleb said a little scared.

\- I mean they are not 24 hours are 24 days! - Ezra said.

Caleb gasped and stared. Ezra looked at Caleb, realizing that the master was frightened and surprised by the news. Caleb looked away and stared at Hera angry eyes. She smiled surreptitiously and dull.

\- Huh... Look... Got it wrong! - Hera said scratching his neck awkwardly.

Realizing they were talking about, Camila opened a huge smile.

\- Wait 24 days?!... This means that... - Camila said.

Thus, Camila Caleb ran up and kissed him as he tried to escape it. The crew looked at it laughing. Ezra also can not keep from laughing. When opened smile, he showed two small vampire fangs that were.

* * *

After that day, Ezra never have fear of their offspring. He had friends to help you. He had a girlfriend to help you. He had a family to help you. Ezra knew I would never be alone. But he was not the only one who received help. He also helped Caleb to escape Camila, during the 24 days.


	24. Final Song

All the pin ups of wanted

The only way of he be

Don't do anything for me

Can't you see?

What you frozen is what you see

No more maybe it's may believe

I can't give you everything you need

What you need

He's the magic king boy

Nice, but naught in a heart that's pure

He's the magic king boy

Just for me

He have too the power of the Sun

But he's too of the Moon

That comes anytime you want and more

And do you know he's an alicorn

Cause he have wings and a horn

But he can protect you til the end

Til the end

He's the magic king boy

Nice, but naught in a heart that's pure

He's the magic king boy

Just for me

He's the magic king boy

Nice, but naught in a heart that's pure

He's the magic king boy

Just for me

Think i'll take a walk on down the planet he's on

Maybe now I think i'll to the Sun

Or am i better off alone?

He's the magic king boy

Nice, but naught in a heart that's pure

He's the magic king boy

Just for me

He's the magic king boy [the magic king boy]

Nice, but naught in a heart that's pure

He's the magic king boy

Just for me

Just for me [magic king boy]

Just for me [magic king boy]

Just for me [magic king boy]


	25. Author's Final Note

**Oi de novo gente. Uau... Eu... estou muito feliz e triste por essa história ter acabado. Essa foi a história mais longa que eu já fiz. Eu amei fazer cada capítulo (e traduções) dessa história. Eu tenho muitas histórias e essa é a primeira terminada. Eu nunca teria acabado isso se não fosse a ajuda dos outros escritores, que comentavam e me ajudavam a ter esperança de continuar. Muitas das minhas histórias não são comentadas por serem na linguagem brasileira mas agora eu entendo que temos que ter esse tipo de sacrifício e eu só consegui traduzir isso pelas as histórias que eu leio aqui é a minha escola de inglês, a Cultura Inglesa. Obrigada Cultura e a todos os escritores que me ajudaram! Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada.**

 **PS: Já que eu acabei essa, vou começar a criar outras, como uma Fanfic de perguntas sobre Star Wars Rebels (que depois de ler várias, me deu uma estranha vontade de fazer uma também), um Crossover de SWR com Once Upon a Time e outra coisinha. Eu vi o filme Jurassic World duas vezes desde que estreou aqui no Brasil e eu irei fazer um Crossover com Star Wars Rebels! YAY!**

* * *

 **Hi new people. Wow... I... am very happy and sad for this story to be over. This was the longest story I've ever done. I loved doing each chapter (and translations) of this story. I have many stories and this is the first over. I would never have done it if not for the help of other writers who reviews and helped me to hope to continue. Many of my stories are not to be commented on Brazilian language but now I understand that we have to have this kind of sacrifice and I only managed to translate that by the stories I read here is my school of English, the Cultura Inglesa. Thank Cultura and to all the writers who helped me! Thank you, thank you, thank you.**

 **PS: Since I just this, I'll start creating others, as a Fanfic questions about Star Wars Rebels (after reading several, gave me a strange desire to make a well), a crossover of SWR with Once Upon a Time and another thing. I saw the movie Jurassic World twice since debuting here in Brazil and I will do a crossover with Star Wars Rebels! YAY!**


End file.
